


Beta for you (LevYaku • YakuLev)

by mylh_iiixi



Series: YakuLev AUs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Yaku Morisuke, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylh_iiixi/pseuds/mylh_iiixi
Summary: We are different but the same . . .
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: YakuLev AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. O N E

"Mngh~ L-lev~ah~mnh~"

Noises of lips clashing hungrily and tongue flicking echoed on the abandoned floor of the university clubs. 

"Don't scratch my back"

Lev groaned intensely on the girl's ear as he removed her hands annoyingly in his back then grips it atop of her head to stop her unwanted movements before he completely loses his interest on her.

"Do you want me to go further~"

He asked lewdly while licking his lips and stares on the girls messed up face. 

"Y-yes Lev, more, give me more"

That's it, she started to smell like rotten garbage and almost made him puke. He pulled away and covered his nose irritably.

"Stop"

The girl didn't seem to hear because of too much lust on him and even made her hand caress his neck and sniffs his scent glands making his nose tingled from her rotten scent and harshly grip her hair.

"I SAID STOP!"

He pushes her angrily and turns his back making his way out of the room and went straight to the rooftop. He lays down beside the grills to feel the freshness of the upcoming breeze of spring.

"Fucking scent that was awful again"

He looks up the sky wondering stretching his hands up as if he's reaching the sun and grasp it with his palm.

"I'm different, I know, still haven't smelled a nice and good scent from anyone, not even once. I wonder what it feels."

He sighed in frustration and doze himself to sleep, the only way to make him feel better. 

××××××××××××××××××××

"Hey, do you know Haiba Lev, that intimidating alpha from the other class?"

There it goes again. 

Those same gossips about that who-knows alpha who's attracted omegas for his own benefit. Yaku Morisuke had heard of him, unintentionally eavesdropping from his classmates who are gossip talkers. He doesn't really get why alphas are always so lustful, always craves for someone who has scents that could be delicious for anyone's sense of smell. Well, Yaku can't really relate since he's just a plain beta who consist of non-existent scents or artificial slick. 

He really hated alphas and omegas. Especially alphas. 

Always so demanding, dominant, stubborn. Why do such creatures exist in this place he'd lived in?

But so in the present tense, he doesn't really care since he can't be touched or harassed by any alpha-like those poor omegas lurking behind. He loved being a beta despite the harsh comments coming from the people around him. They'd really expected him to be an omega, in fact. But look at how the tables had turned. 

His classmates were still busy talking about this Lev guy who he always heard about every day. Taking his time out of the classroom, he took short strides towards somewhere quiet but he doesn't seem to be finding one since the campus seems pretty crowded. He decided on the rooftop. 

'Yeah, that should do it.' 

He walked quietly towards his direction as he hummed a random pop song he had heard on the tv and stopped abruptly as he spotted a lanky guy who seems to be sleeping. Wait is he sleeping or is he dead?

He doesn't really care. He just wants some privacy to read his book at peace. He marched towards a nearby spot just a miles away from the sleeping guy who seems to be dead and proceeds to read his book. 

"This guy seems awfully familiar but oh well, it's none of my business." he murmured as he flipped a page to continue reading.

××××××××××××××××××××

He heard some incoming footsteps but decided to ignore it since he doesn't care anymore. For sure it's just someone who's looking for him again or wants his oh so sweet scent to swept away their lustful intents and craves. 

"This is getting tiring as hell."

He pretends to be on deep sleep so that the stranger will not attempt to wake him up. Cause everyone already knows he's not the type to be awakened from his rest or else you're dead, literally dead physically.

As he heard the door flicked open and close, he waited for that someone to come near him, but it looks like it didn't even walk a step after the door shut close, so he concluded the stranger saw him sleeping and get the hell of the place before he disturbed him. Well, that's what he thought and just get back on relaxing his self and keep his thoughts consumed his mind as he fantasizes and dreamt of smelling someone from the ending cold breeze of winter. Then the breeze suddenly blew hard and his nose catches a glimpse of scent that automatically made him rose up from the floor and roamed his eyes thru out the rooftop.

He started to pant as he inhaled the scent that coming from the side of the rooftop door. This scent, the very first sweet and delicious scent he had ever smelled.

He hurriedly runs towards where the scent is getting stronger and almost made him tripped on his legs, his fucking long legs. Slowly walks when he got nearer and saw the person from the side view.

He saw a book, and a hand, small hand that's holding it delicately. He inhaled again and the scent is really strong and made his throat dry. As his pants increase its phase his gaze reaches the stranger's neck, the scent glands, the place where this scent is coming from, the place he wants to nip and suck and taste. But he needs to calm the fuck down and see who is this person is and why did he never smell this before.

He stops breathing when he saw his thin lips, rosy cheeks, long eyelashes and his soft like mousy brown hair. 

"No, it can't be"

He moves backwards and steps on to something that made noise and makes the person looks at him.

"Of all people, why is it..... a guy?!"

He hissed on his breath talking to his self while the stranger is eyeing him with one eyebrow raised up and looks at him like he's not someone special like he's a nobody.

"Who are you?!"

He shouted from where he is, far from the guy but he can still smell his scent and it's giving him a hard time to breathe. The scent was suffocating in a very calm way. He wants it alright, but hell no he never imagined it with a guy for fuck sake.

××××××××××××××××××××

Of all people, why him? Why should he be disturbed from his peaceful solitude?

The guy from before was standing far from him, glaring daggers at him like he just killed his family. What's his problem and why should he disturb him when he wasn't doing anything to him?!

Since it can't be helped, he shut his book close with one hand and faced the stranger with a serious yet bland look. 

"What's it to you? If you're looking for a fight, pick on someone your own size." he coldly said as he stood from where he sat. 

He just wanted some space, dammit. Why can't people just leave him alone?

"What, you got something to say, beansprout?" he snapped when the other boy was just staring at him blankly. 'He's weird', he thinks. 

'This guy is definitely an alpha, there's no doubt.' he thinks again as he views the lanky yet attractive guy from head to toe. 'Just look at that bulky figure. God, I wish I had that kind of body.'

He hates to admit it, but he envies alpha's figures. Muscular yet lean upper body even without doing any effort. Showing off such strong aura. Strong build. Handsome. Not that he thinks this strange guy is handsome though. No, he definitely doesn't think of that. 

Still not receiving any answers, he gave up his questioning look and merely sighed tiredly. He placed his book between his forearm and crossed his arms in his chest, trying to look intimidating. 

"If you got nothing to say, kindly fuck off. I don't have any intentions in participating in your fighting party," he growled as he rose a brow.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

"You have some balls to talk to me like that shortie, and since you're almost just half of me I'll forgive you and forget what just happened and mind you...... never talk to me like that again."

He stated in punctuality with a threat as he smirked and made his way to the door and leaves the rooftop like nothing happened. Making his self calm and pretends he's not bothered by his scent.

"That shortie's got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that, haha, interesting, this is new and a first."

Grinning on his thoughts, he finds that scenario amusing. It's a first, someone who doesn't get intimidated by him, even met his eyes like he was some kind of a joke to him.

"Hahaha! seriously, his face was epic, he's annoyed as me but he kinda looks cute because if his size."

He walked back to his class being refreshed from encountering that interesting pretty but cute size guy. He needs to know who he is, asap!.

He manages to calm down and wait for his class to be over. He'll go to the dean's office to ask her sister for the student logbook and infos.

He halts in front of the door and knocks. No ones answering so he pushes the door open since it was not locked.

"Alisa nee-chan, I need your hel-"

It was unexpected, he opened the door and without looking inside, he entered not knowing someone is just about to leave the room, and just turned around, so the person ends up bumping into his chest hard. He unconsciously grabbed both sides of his arms to help him not to fall on the ground. He's small alright, his hands can grasp his arms fully. And there it is again..... that scent, it gives him chills to his spines.

"Woah there shortie, why in a hurry?"

He made his pheromones spread on the room. Trying to tempt this guy and see if what he'll do.

But he just gave him a confused and annoyed look again, like he was literally a huge joke to him.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Bothered by the offensive nickname, he forcefully took his arms from the other man's grasp and gave him a scowl. 

"What did you just called me?!" he exclaimed angrily as he clenched his fist into a tight ball, looking ready to throw it to the tall boy's face but he just can't reach it. 

"You got some nerve to call me that. You really need to learn some respect, you littl- TALL SHIT!" 

He was pointing his finger at Lev's chest, attempting to make him back off but the guy didn't even flinch. What a freak. 

He clicked his tongue and absentmindedly caresses both of his arms where he grabbed because they fucking hurt as fuck. 

"What are you doing here, anyway? What's your business here? You can't just barge in without the office's supervisor's permission." he deadpanned him as he glares at him straight to his soul.

He looked behind the other's side and noticed some girls and guys - maybe omegas - gazing dazzlingly at the lanky guy and even caught his classmate unconsciously licking her finger. Okay, that freaked him out.

"What- what did you do? You spread your pheromones didn't you?" he asked him with a frown but his eyes are still glued to the people from the other side. Seems like the pheromones made its way outside since the door isn't closed. Fucking alphas and their dominance.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

"Shortie, can you calm down for a sec?. I'm here cause the dean is my sister, therefore I'm allowed to be here."

He explained a little, but wait, everyone knows that right.

"Are you a transferee or something? it looks like you don't even know the great me?"

He pridefully said while lifting the guys chin up to meet his gaze and ignored the squealing of girls and even guys because of him spreading his pheromones in purpose to but he stops it and just focuses on this little guy's reactions towards him.

"This is interesting, looks like you're not affected by my pheromones, so you're a beta, but it seems like you're an omega in nature, or maybe a late bloomer omega? cause I can smell you, that's odd and weird if you're really a beta."

He inhaled his scent again that's coming from the brunette's expose scent glands. His scent is so calming, he wants more. He wants to taste it, devour him and make him a mess. But sadly he's not into guys. And also not with this short-tempered shortie.

He let go of his chin and smirks at him.

"You better watch your mouth when you're around me, know your level, Beta."

As his Alpha side speaks up, everyone on the room and even the ones that are outside got all startled by his aura and scent. 

\--------------------

"Are you feeling normal these past few weeks?"

His psychiatrist asking him while they're are in the middle of counselling. He's been doing this session ever since he presented. 

"Well yeah, normal as always....... but, I have this time where I smelled a very sweet scent for the first time."

He confessed, doubts and keep his head cool down.

"So you finally got the chance to smell a nice scent. That's a big jump and news for your therapy. It looks like you'll be discharged from this session very soon."

He just gave him a faint smile and thanked him for everything he had done to help him not to lose his sanity from being so different and sensitive Alpha. He bid his farewell and went to the parking lot then rides his motorcycle to go home.

He's not normal. He can't smell the nice and sweet scent, it's always plain and turned out rotten as he experienced it from making out, but just for mere 5 minutes of kissing and touching then the scent will begin to rot and make him feel like vomiting. And lastly, he never felt arouse because of making out and he always ends up jerking his self for almost half an hour before he cums. A very exhausting and tiring thing to do but he needs to release it at least once or twice if he feels like it and he needs to do it or else he'll end me losing the ability to have a child in the future, that's what his doctors told him. So basically he's not really active on his sex life. Making out is just his past time and also an experiment to his condition. He's doing it for the sake of his eagerness to become a normal Alpha.

He endured all of that for the past years and finally it'll end soon. But it looks like it'll gonna be hard. Cause he never imagined things would turn out like this. The very reason for him getting cured is because of a guy. A really short guy who claims his self to be a beta.

"Damn, I forgot to ask about that guy having that kind of scent even though he's a beta."

He shrugged it off and just ask it when he comes back to his last session next time.

××××××××××××××××××××

Stomping angrily towards the literature club, he grumbles on how his day turned out to be a bad day and why he'd got to meet this tall, lanky, prideful stranger that is too proud of being an alpha when there's nothing to be proud about it except for their build and dominance. Well, that's something to be proud about but why should they show off? It's not like people who're classified as alphas, omegas and betas had ranks. And also, half of the population of the whole Asia are betas and the half of them are the rest. Yaku Morisuke really hated this world he'd lived in. 

Not to mention this stupid, childish, ignorant, gorgeous piece of shit that keeps on bugging him. Wait, did he just called him 'gorgeous'?! His face scrunched in disgust at the thought and made his way past the other senior years to open the door to his club. 

There awaits his other club members; Kuroo, Inouka and Fukunaga, who are all alphas. As he was about to say his greetings, he was immediately being slung by an arm on his shoulders which belongs to his childhood friend, Kuroo wearing his trademark smug grin. 

"Are you finally hitting on someone?" the rooster head asked as his mischievous grin grew into something wider. 

"W-What?! What do you mean?!" of course, he would get defensive about it. Who wouldn't?

Kuroo leaned closer and his lips went wider than could be called as devilish. 

"Yknow, that Haiba Lev. Saw you two on the dean's office as I was passing by with Kei."

Yaku felt his skin crawl out of him when he mentioned his name. He definitely didn't know that. And that alone made him punch Kuroo in the gut. 

"What the fuck, Tetsu! I'm not hitting on anyone! Especially not that prince of trashes." he didn't definitely know that was his name, the subject of every gossip that has ever existed in this school. 

"Oh yeah? Then that makes you the princess of garbage bins."

Yaku is planning to kill Kuroo this day. 

Kuroo was killed that day. 

As Yaku and the others were cleaning the shelves of the room, (except for Kuroo because he was brought to the infirmary caused by a kick to the balls, Yaku explained it as a stairs accident) Inouka began to sniff something faint in the air and immediately assumed it was something from Yaku and tapped him on his back to gain his attention. 

"What is it, Inouka?" he asks as he was paused from cleaning. 

"I don't know if it's just me but, Yaku-senpai, but.... are you an omega?" 

Yaku blinked confusingly at the boy and glanced at Fukunaga, who gave him a nod, feeling the same way Inouka had felt. His brows knitted together as he looked at Inouka again. 

"W-Wait, what do you mean? Inouka, you know I'm a beta," he said as he felt panic rise in his veins. 

"I know but I just smelt something from you. Maybe you got scented?" 

There wasn't any particular omega that had scented him, heck, no one even got close to Yaku except his clubmates and Lev. So there's no way he could have a scent. 

But how come people can smell him?

"Do you think my test was false?" 

"There's only one way to find out."

There's definitely no way he's an omega. And he's gonna prove that.

××××××××××××××××××××


	2. T W O

"What took you so long Lyvochka?."

Alisa, his older sister prompt at the door when he entered having both of her hands crossed on her chest looking at Lev like a 5 years old kid that did something unusually bad.

"Alisa, I went to my session and you know that right why bother asking that now."

He answered lazily while removing his shoes and walks into the living room then plops on the couch. He's tired and he just wants to sleep the whole weekend but his sister keeps on nagging and for sure she won't stop until she gets the answer that she wanted.

"Don't drag your session here young man, Lev the great whatsoever, It's 11 in the evening and your session is until 6 o'clock, are you with someone again?!"

Despite having a soft sweet gentle voice, Alisa can't help but whine to his younger brother in times like this. She knows his issues and she's supporting him ever since, but things got out of hand when his innocent and bubbly little behaviour turned into something she never expected him to be, a flirt and heart breaker and worst a playboy.

"Fine, I'm with someone, and she's a friend we just hang out for a bit and didn't notice the time."

He replied irritably while massaging his nose line, as he recalled the girl his with a while ago smelled rotten again and he can't seem to calm down because of it making his breath hitch. He's senses are looking for that sweet scent again.

Alisa sighed in defeat made her way beside his brother and embrace him tight.

"I'm sorry Lyvochka I'm just worried, we only have each other, sorry for always meddling in your life. You know how much I love my little brother right?."

Lev felt his nerves calm down because of his sister's embrace and scent. Having his sister makes it much easier for him to relax after getting stressed out on his search for that sweet scent. But now that he found it and it happens to be that he is a short-tempered chibi size guy, it became much more stressful, he's not into guys, not again, not never.

"By the way Lyvochka, I saw you talking to Yaku at my office this afternoon. I didn't know you knew each other?"

Her voice giggled when he mentioned Yaku's name and she did it on purpose. Knowing Lev who doesn't agree in a guy to guy relationship in their pyramid of distinction. Although it's naturally a common thing, he finds it the hardest one, yeah because of that certain person.

"He's the university's pride, he's the top-notch on your batch, and he represented the university many times already. A total opposite of you my dear little brother."

Alisa chuckles and claps her hand excitedly then observes Lev's expression. She likes Yaku so much, he had helped him and the university plenty of times. And she was really amused when she saw them that time and she finds it very adorable. Yaku being so little on her giant brother, their height difference is so perfect.

"I don't know him."

Hearing the brunette's name and knowing how intelligent he is despite his grumpy attitude made him smirk. Now he's more interested to know who Yaku really is, plus his sweet scent but not even an omega.

××××××××××××××××××××

"You're a beta, Morisuke-kun." the doctor replied, not breaking eye contact from the test results. 

Yaku found himself sighing in relief. thank the gods, he isn't anything like those filthy people. but how come he's got a scent?

"However, your type is in a different case." 

this caught Yaku's attention. 

"You're a beta but your genes may have been scattered and somehow forming some omega's hormones. you're able to give off a scent but you won't be experiencing any monthly heats so that's a good thing. However, your scent would still be able to affect alphas especially in their ruts." he explained as he flipped a page on his test template. 

His brows scrunched up in confusion and worries, but since everything can't be helped, he decides to accept his fate, another good thing about it is he won't be needing any mate. 

He bids his farewell and thanks to the doctor and made his way out of the room. His dynamic is pretty rare and he is the only one emitting this kind of type yet, he just hopes he won't get pregnant. 

Opening his apartment by the door handle, he immediately made his way to his room to let out his anxiety and let relief and relaxation took over his mind. As he was staring off, lost in thought, he found his mind thinking about Lev. 

'So, that was his name.' he thought monotonously. 

He closed his eyes as he let himself went to a different state of mind and thought about him. 

'what's so different about him, anyway? he's just an ordinary alpha. What's something to be proud and smug of? he's just like a freak, a tree-like everybody else.' He keeps on insulting, but his feelings tell the opposite.

His brows knitted together in irritation as he caught a glimpse of silver hair and caribbean green eyes in the middle of his mind. He suddenly felt his ears heating up but he just assumed it's because of the radiating anger coming from him. 

No, he definitely doesn't like this beansprout.

××××××××××××××××××××

"Lev, why are you bullying Yaku yesterday?"

Kenma being bored asked while his busy playing PSP. 

"am I? really?" 

Smirking like an idiot, Lev likes this type of argument with kenma. Ever since their childhood years, Kenma is the only one who sticks to him without any judgement just pure boredom as he said back then. He doesn't meddle too much tho he cares a lot but not showing it directly.

"Your scent made a fussed yesterday, and they're talking about how Yaku flirted with you, which I never believed, cause it's Yaku we are talking about, and for sure you're the one who did the flirting."

Lev eyes almost drop, Kenma rarely talks and this time it's longer than his average range. 

"Even you huh. What's so good about that shortie? Alisa bragged him to me too, he's just a beta for crying out loud."

He's not fond of betas, cause they're neutral. You never know what they're thinking and feeling since they're not emitting any scent.

"Don't look down on betas like that Lev and Yaku's different from your beta standards"

Now his getting crazy, this is not Kenma, how come he's defending that shortie.

"You're getting creepy kenma, do you like that little guy??"

his voice sounds annoyed and his mood suddenly gets off and stingy.

"what if I say yes."

Kenma's doing it on purpose to see if this is leading to what he was thinking cause Lev doesn't realize that the can of empty cola he's holding was crumpled like a paper.

"You're crazy kenma, I didn't know you prefer to like betas than alphas."

He rose up annoyingly from his chair took his way to the door opening and closing it loudly leaving all his classmates shocked and scared.

"Game over, Lev, " Kenma smiled and whispered to his self while glancing on Lev's storming out of the room.

Having his bad-tempered in times like this, he needs to calm down or else he'll gonna make out to some random girls again and ends up vomiting right in front of their faces. He chose the rooftop, as usual, to chill his head off. He got really annoyed on his question and worst on Kenma's answer. 

"I need a distraction."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

It was 3 in the afternoon and Yaku was still lazying off on his bed, meditating in peace. he was finally getting consumed by drowsiness until an annoying ringtone sound buzzes from his phone and angrily answered the call. 

"who's this..." he asked slurrily. 

"Yakkun, where on earth are you?!" Kuroo shouted across the phone and Yaku had to take his phone away from his ear to save his poor eardrum's life. 

"What do you mean? I'm at my apartment... y'know, I asked you to cover me since I told you I'm getting an appointment."

"oh, right, sorry. kind of forgot about that."

"What. the. fucking. fuck. Kuroo."

"Don't panic! it's okay! Inouka covered for you!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not panicking. second, you're an asshole. third, please bid my gratitude to Inouka."

"Sure will, madam."

Yaku rolled his eyes, somehow seeing Kuroo's trademark grin behind the screen. 

"Anyways, why'd you called me for?" 

"Oh, the club was getting busy cause some new students wanted to join."

"Really? that's new."

"I know. I was thinking we needed our club leader's approval."

"Of course, I'll approve. take care of 'em, bird face."

"Roger."

"Thanks. I'll be there in a minute."

Yaku hanged up and made his way towards the sink to wash the sleepiness away from his eyes. making his way out of the apartment, he took his bicycle and pedalled towards Nekoma University and parked his cycle somewhere else he'd recognize easily. He was greeted by Fukunaga on his way to the club who only gave him a slight nod. 

"Where are the newbies?" he asked, looking left to the right. 

"They left after the introduction," Inouka answered from behind. 

"Oh, nice. you did make sure they're really interested in the club, right?"

"Yep! some alpha guy even idolized you. he was a kouhai, just our grade level."

"Is that so? well, tell them to get back to the club after their class session, we'll be discussing matters later, 'kay?"

"Yes, senpai!" 

Then the two of them made their way to their own respective classrooms, except for Yaku, since his class shift is free for two rows straight. He took his book, "the dunderheads" from his sling bag and made his way to the rooftop, hoping no one would disturb him there. 

Eyes glued intensely to the book, his feet were meeting with the upward stairs, unaware of some kouhais greeting him on his way there. He didn't still notice lev was there, his head on the clouds, and Yaku was sitting around the corner of the floor, absentmindedly smiling as the cool breeze made its way towards his face.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev can't calm down, this is unusual. He doesn't even know that guy and just met him a few days ago and even interacted twice so far so why is he so affected like this to the point of liking him this fast.

"Distraction to calm down Lev, don't think of that shortie again."

He inhaled deeply to relieved his breathing but it was a wrong move. He can smell that sweet scent again and slowly walks where it's coming from. Bangs his hand on the wall beside Yaku's head that made him startled on the sudden built in front of him.

Lev snatches his book and swiftly leaned his face and stops an inch away while looking intently in his eyes.

He's triggered, instead of calming down his body it's looking for touches and affections, in short, it wants to get aroused in the wrong place and wrong person. But who cares, everyone already knows his rules except for this pretty little guy that's giving him chills yet again.

"Shortie did you know that coming here on the rooftop means you want to have sex with me?."

He boldly asks the brunette and his looking at Yaku's confuse gaze without breaking their eye contact.

××××××××××××××××××××

Blinking confusingly with knitted brows, he leans away from Lev's face because this is going very quickly than he had assumed at all. Keeping his calm stance, he cleared his throat and took the book from the other with an accusing noise coming from the back of his throat. 

"N-nope. I didn't definitely know that." he manages to stutter but his voice was surprisingly calm so that's a good thing. 

"And I don't definitely plan on letting you banging me. That's definitely ridiculous and d-disgusting," he added, still giving him the cold shoulder of pretending.

"You're assuming enough to think every student coming here in the rooftop wants to have sex with you. man, you're so pathetic. Just go and scatter around and leave. Find someone who'd grant your horny thoughts," he growled, attempting to make the taller of the two back off. 

Yaku's blushing. 

he's definitely blushing alright. 

Lev is too close to him than he liked, too close than he would allow anyone to interfere with his personal space. But he can't find himself pushing him off, not even laying a single finger on his chest. He thought giving him a glare would make him understand that he's not comfortable with him at all. Well, maybe he liked the idea of getting cornered by someone but not definitely by Lev fucking Haiba of all people.

He just wanted some space, goddammit. 

A few moments had passed and no signs of lev getting off of him had appeared. They just kept on having a staring contest. Now that he'd thought of it, Lev's eyes were rather beautiful, emerald green eyes with a thin slit pupil. but no, he would not find them beautiful if they're owned by this beanpole of an alpha who's starting to rut, at least that's what he thinks.

"What, you got something to say, idiot?" he grumbled as he felt the stare going deeper every minute has passed.

××××××××××××××××××××

"Pathetic? horny? haha, betas really do have a filthy mouth". Lev finally utters after the long silence of just staring.

Lev smirks, hearing those words coming out from this little kitten's mouth sounds inviting that made his gaze look seductively on the other's tempting lips, then he grins.

"Do you know how you're scent is making me feel and wanted me to do~?."He teases seductively.

He tilts his head and leans closer, too close that almost made their lips touch. His both hands pinning on the sides of his head. The scent is much stronger and making him dizzy. It awakened his senses and feel his whole body starts to burn.

"You're scent is telling me to fuck you~..."

He lowers down his head to reach the brunette's scent glands and sniffs it without making any contact. He felt him stiffened and almost not breathing that made him chuckle so he pulled away giving him a teasing smirk.

"Breath beta~"

He then rose up again, leave Yaku like there's nothing happened and starts to walk and leave the rooftop before he loses his control.

"Stop coming here shortie, you'll regret it, I'm warning you."

He shut the door hard and wearing his grin until he reaches the dean's office.

"Lyvochka, your scent is spreading again, stop it can't you hear the whines outside?!."

He just smiles innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"My bad Alisa I didn't realize."

Alisa gave him a confused look. this is the first time he sees him smile like that. A smile of an idiot who's in love?.

"Are you seriously dating someone right now?."

Lev laughs his ass loud with that question and looks at his sister like he just said the most hilarious joke in his life.

"Are you really Alisa? since when did the great Haiba Lev get serious to someone. Stop it, you're making my jaw hurt from laughing."

He? being serious to someone? it'll never gonna happen. As if someone will accept who he really is and stays, 

there's no one... 

that's for sure...

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku was left frozen and shaking in the rooftop, where his book has it's one page crumpled. He was sweating all over, he was left paralyzed. He didn't expect that to happen, this lev had gone too far, that could be called harassment. 

That lev and his potty mouth, he really hates alphas. they're just talking out of their dicks. 

He touched his neck and whimpered slightly at the memory of lev sniffing his scent glands, that alone makes him want to barf. 

He clicked his tongue irritatingly and took his book from the ground to make his way downstairs. The rooftop is now the place he'd hated the most and there's no way he would go here ever again. 

He marched through the students and ran to the literature club where no one was occupying at the moment. He spent the hours left, locking himself on the room and sliding into a corner to let his tears fall, sobbing silently. he shouldn't have gone to the rooftop.

××××××××××××××××××××

"You're disgusting!"

"I never loved you."

"Die."

Lev woke up having cold sweat and panting hard and his hand unconsciously holding his waist where his scar is located. The scar of being stabbed by his first love, his insane ex-boyfriend. 

He didn't go to his next class and take a nap at his sister's office. But it ended up having that dream again.

"Damn it."

He massages his head down to his nose line to calm down. Good thing Alisa's scent is all over her office that made him calm down a bit.

It was way back after he just got presented where he and his ex-boyfriend met, a beta.

"I never wished to be an alpha."

His voice cracked in pain, remembering how his ex-boyfriend, the one he truly loved turned into something he never imagined him to be and almost killed him just because he presented as an alpha.

××××××××××××××××××××

A few minutes had passed, Yaku still hadn't got up from where he sat and just froze there, refusing to let his tears fall. He sniffed quietly and wiped his damp cheeks with the sleeve of his cardigan. Trying to calm himself down, he stood up from where he cornered himself and made his way to the door. 

He's planning to report this to the dean of the campus. A thing like that shouldn't just be minded out. He just experienced semi-harassment and he has the right to deal with this problem since he's the victim here, or so that's what he thinks. 

He walks towards the office with short strides since he's too tired to walk and he's too short. Once he was there, he took a long breath and sighed, trying to think straight as he bolted the door handle open. This is what he hadn't thought at all. 

"Excuse my intrusion, but I have something to-"

He hadn't expected this at all. 

Lev was there. 

Unfortunately. 

"You again?!" he exclaimed as he pointed an offensive finger at the mentioned boy with a scowl on his face. 

Why, of all places, of all people, should he meet with this lanky beanpole again on the dean's office where he's supposed to report this idiot of an alpha. 

but then he noticed his eyes were splotchy red. something must've happened. 

"O-oi, are you crying?"

He cracked up a grin. 

"What, you cried because you felt guilty of what you'd done?"

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev stiffened when the door opened and closed because of the familiar sweet scent. he started to feel hot again.

"Fucking pheromones."

He needs to get away from him, it's not good to be with him in a closed room only both of them in it. 

He didn't mind being seen like a mess by anyone, he doesn't care cause he's already a mess since he got that scar. He's already being disgusted by this little guy anyway, so he didn't need to be bothered by it.

"It's none of your business, beta."

He lifts his head and saw the guy grinning and mocking him, and fuck.... it turns him on, and it's all fuck up already. If only they're on a different situation and he's a girl he'll make sure to have those kissable lips be devoured by him, he needs to get out, fast, now.

"I'll never gonna feel guilty on my actions, no one can make me."

He gets up from the couch and fixes his unbuttoned uniform that's exposing his upper body, also the scar being visible since it's a huge one.

"Alisa's not here if you need her to say something waits for her."

He immediately went to the door but since he needs to walk pass through yaku cause his blocking the door, his scent made him dizzy again and now fucking arouse. he's enduring all his urges to do something inappropriate to this little beta. not beta again.

"Move."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

He took notice on how big the scar being scarred on his waist. it was a huge one and it's clearly visible to the eye even just for a glimpse. But still, he didn't mind it and just continued to plant his feet on the ground. 

He crossed his arms on his chest, showing off his smug grin on his face, attempting to look scary but somehow he's looking cute than scary, fucking babyface.

"What, you'd let me report you to your sister that you'd just harassed me?" he remarked as he lifted his own chin up to look even more intimidating. 

"If you'd get out here, I'll be willing to wait for your sister. I needed to remark her about all the things you'd done to me. I'm just a fucking beta for god's sake." he sighed as he starts to walk towards the couch lev was laying on. 

He sat on the couch, crossing his legs and hanging his arms on the backrest of the furniture. he rose a brow at lev, giving off an offending look. 

"So, where's your sister?" he asked.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev sighed, this is why he doesn't want to be involved with betas, so noisy and never stops talking and worst this one is quite hard to deal with. 

"I don't know, can't you just wait, and shut up beta."

Now that he's only a few inches away from him. he's suffocating, his sweet scent is lingering all over the room.

"can you stop spreading your scent. it's making me hard to breath. it's awful."

he hissed in frustration whether this little guy is doing it on purpose or not he needs to make it stop even if he needs to say harsh words.

"The hell I care about what you want to report to my sister. I just did it to scare you and leave the rooftop since it's my place."

He never gave another look at him and just move at the end of the couch and just sleep again.

"tsk, fuck off beta, I won't be getting involved with you again."

Or so he wishes and hopes that he's not the only person who'll he gonna smell like this. He'll just sleep for now cause he can't go out having his pheromones leaking like this. he needs Alisa's scent and he doesn't want to admit but this beta's scent can make him calm down but still getting dizzy and arouse, so he needs to sleep this off now.

××××××××××××××××××××

This boy really needs to learn some manners despite being an alpha. what's so special about him anyway? who does he think he is?.

Wearing a scowl on his face, he rolled his eyes away from him and scooted away from him. 

"I don't know how to stop my 'scent'. but if that's the case, that's good then." he growled at him. 

"If you wanna sleep, I can help you. if you'd allow me to stick a knife in your stomach," he grumbled quietly but loud enough to be heard. 

Silence enveloped the two and yaku is thankful for it. to be honest, Yaku was expecting for some grumpy reply from the other but when the seconds had turned into minutes, he was given the silent treatment and he was definitely pissed because of it. He found himself peeking on Lev and got himself surprised on how soft lev had looked when he got his eyes closed and breathing evenly. 

'it's such a shame how a handsome guy got a personality of a devil.' he thought to himself as he kept his gaze on lev's face. And yes, he's definitely aware what he had said. 

He swept a strand on Lev's eyes absentmindedly and felt the other flinch from his touch. 

"oh, shit. is he awake?" he whispered to himself, immediately backing away from him.

××××××××××××××××××××

He felt a finger on his forehead and because of his sleepy state he grabs it and places it into his cheek.

"5 more minutes Alisa."

He sleeps talk and rests his head with the hand he just grabbed unconsciously.

Lev thought he was dreaming and smelling the sweet scent so near to him and gripped the hand tight making it touch his lips.

"sweet"

He talked again with a faint smile forming on his lips and doze to sleep again.

××××××××××××××××××××

His hand were grabbed by lev and he didn't really expect he would do it even when he was sleeping. He felt his pads touching the taller one's lips and his face immediately flushed from his cheek to his neck. He didn't really think his lips would be that soft. 

He bit his lower lip anxiously, worrying someone might come in and get the wrong idea. 

"get- get your hands off of me!" he tries to shout but it only fell on deaf ears. 

"I didn't know you were a heavy sleeper..." he mutters as he tries to take his own hand off of the boy's grasp but to no avail. 

He tried ways to make lev wake up; even smacking his face with his free hand but he just won't wake up. he sighed in defeat and slumped his back lazily on the backrest. seems like he's stuck with this beanpole until he wakes up.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Lev woke up having his other cheek throbbing. he yawned while his eyes are close.

"Alisa, why didn't wake me up what time is it?"

He felt his hand gripping on someone's hand. he inhaled deep and catch all the sweet scent clouding the room.

"What the-."

He opened his eyes blinking while adjusting to the bright light. He then saw who's hand it is and immediately let it go and gets up like nothing happened but deep inside his body is reacting differently from the touch and scent. His getting touch starved all of sudden. He needs a scent mark right now. But Alisa still not there.

"Leave now, I'll just tell Alisa you're looking for her."

He manages to say while holding the urge to come near and scent mark him.

"Learn to control your scent or you'll end up catching Alphas attention."

He warned while focusing his breath to calm internally to make his urges subsides quickly.

××××××××××××××××××××

He looked away from Lev and gulped anxiously, trying to move on from the scene earlier. He fidgets as he tries to regain his natural posture.

"You don't have to do that. I'll just dismiss it. But this is your last chance, idiot. Another move on me and I'll immediately report you to the police." he warned but it's not really a warning since it's not true. 

"And I told you, I can't control my scent since this is all new to me. I'll be needed to be scent-marked if you don't want my smell to odour the whole campus."

He started to stand up from the couch and dusted his lower thighs, removing assumed dust on his pants as he arranges his buttons. 

He made his way towards the door to make his way out of here because he doesn't want to see this stinking alpha's face ever again.

××××××××××××××××××××

"I'll scent mark you"

Lev suddenly blurted out then regret it immediately.

"I mean you need to, ask your alpha friends to do it."

His senses are getting fucked up already. It's his Alpha self that's speaking unconsciously.

"Better do it quickly and be well informed about scenting."

He's done for, he really can't endure any longer, his scent will snap any time soon so he fixed his clothes and walks toward the door where Yaku is still standing.

He halts behind the brunette's back and reaches for the doorknob to open the door. His scent is so addicting. He wants me. He badly needed to get scent marked. 

"Be careful beta, you're scent can make any Alpha go crazy."

He whispered softly on his ear and walk pass through him then go to the school's parking lot faster to get away from the brunette's intoxicating scent.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

He absentmindedly touches his ear where he was whispered at and shakes his head, trying to get his head on other thoughts. He scratches his head and gets out of the room with a frown on his face. 

As he glances the people around him, he noticed how some alphas glared at him intently, seeming like there's want in their eyes which made his spine shiver. 

"I need to get suppressants as soon as possible..." he mutters to himself as he immediately walks to the literature club room. 

He was meet with Kuroo and the other members with new faces in their huge smiles. Seems like they're the new members Kuroo had recruited. 

"Oi, Yakkun. You didn't get to meet them so there they are." Kuroo said, wearing a lazy smirk. 

Yaku managed to smile at them, "I'm Yaku Morisuke. Leader of the literature club. Looking forward to work with you all."

"Thank you, Yaku-senpai!" they all greeted in unison as they bow their heads punctually. 

Kuroo introduced the newbies one by one to Yaku who was smiling the whole time. It's been so long since they got a new member and this alone seems like a huge achievement to him. 

It was all fun and happy conversations until Kuroo took notice on how Yaku had his scent spread all over the place, each second, the scent went stronger. 

"Hey, Yakkun. Didn't you said you're a beta?"

"Oh, yeah. But somehow I got these omega genes on me. Didn't really get all of it but I can only experience touch starving and mating. I'm starting to reproduce scents as well but I don't know how to control them."

Kuroo gave out a simple response which only grew into intense advice but Yaku didn't hear all of it since he knew the perks of being an omega. But he caught a glimpse on how one of the newbies, an alpha to be exact, looked at him so intensely. It was almost intimidating and scary. But he didn't take it in mind as he tries to get his head out of it.

××××××××××××××××××××

It's been 2 weeks since Lev skipped all his classes because of his scar being a pain in the ass. He got an accident in his way home that day cause of his blurred vision and dizzy state, he almost hit the kid who suddenly crossed the pedestrian on a go signal that made him dodge and crashed his motorcycle on a post. Unfortunately, he was thrown meters away and his right body hit the ground hard, the impact to where his scar is located made it re-opened again.

"Lyvochka, you're allowed to take a break for a month. why are you going to school already?"

He's fine already and his scar has been re-stitched he can move normally again but needs to be careful to his scar not to get bumped with anything

"I'm fine Alisa I need to take this terms final exam I can't let my grades drop."

Yes, Lev is studying well despite his laziness and being a playboy and lawbreaker and whatever they want to call it.

"Don't use your motorcycle again. Just use your car."

He kissed Alisa cheek before going out.

"See you at school Sister."

It only took him 15 minutes to arrive at school. He parked his car on Alisa's parking area.

"Why are you here already?"

He was startled by Kenma's presence at his back.

"Geez Kenma, don't be a mushroom!! O-Ouch-!"

Kenma pokes his scar and sighed.

"You're not fine, but since you're here I'll make sure you'll go home straight after the exam, no flirting Lev, I'm warning you."

Lev chuckles then pout, Kenma being too concern at him made him smile wildly and wraps his arm on his shoulder then walk towards their room. Not minding the squeals and gossip of students on why he is he with him and the talks of he finally showed up after 2 weeks of absence.

"Give me answers later on our exams Kenma."

Lev whispered at his ear that made them look like their kissing. That made the students gasped and start gossiping again. He even saw that Beta again but didn't bother to meet his gaze and just pretend they didn't know each other at all. Betas always make his life in danger.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

In 2 weeks when Lev was gone, Yaku found relief because of the absence of this almost 2-meter alpha. However, he became busier because of all the papers he had to make for their club and he had to study for the exam. He also got busier because he needed to take care of the newbies. 

Speaking of the newbies, there's this one kid who kept on approaching Yaku, Ishida, a 1st-year student who had presented as an alpha a month ago. It even looks like they're friend for years; keeps on bugging him despite being a kouhai, keeps on invading his personal space, even touching him without any permission. It's pretty obvious the kid liked Yaku but he paid it no mind. 

As the two of them, Ishida and Yaku, walks to the hallway with Ishida slinging his arms around Yaku's shoulder, they spotted Lev like he was a celebrity. Yaku even got his eyes wide when Lev 'kissed' that blonde boy. It made his nose scrunch in disgust. 'Really, disgust? or you're just jealous?', his mind playing tricks on his thoughts and feelings yet again.

"That Kenma is so lucky..." he heard one of the students mumble. 

"I know, right? I'm so envious!" the other replied back. 

Yaku's face made an expression of confusion. Why does Lev seem pretty popular? Like, he was a celebrity? Sure, he was eye-catching but there's plenty of other handsome alphas in this school, even Yaku thought Kuroo was handsome enough to be counted as one. He won't ever admit how he's being affected by him, NOT EVER!.

"You okay there, Yaku-senpai?" Ishida asked with a bored tone. 

Seems like Ishida noticed how his face became an embodiment of disgust and horror on the pretending side. 

"Let's just go. We got studying to do." Yaku growled as he dragged himself and Ishida out of here. 

"You'll help me, Yaku-senpai?" the raven-haired boy asked bubbly. 

"Duh, that's why I'm here." 

"I love you very much, senpai!" 

Ishida exclaimed, causing some audience to turn their heads on them with confused faces. 

Yaku immediately went to smack him in the head and grumble panicked noises. Ishida just apologized but it doesn't seem like he's sorry. 

How did Yaku get himself in situations like this?.

××××××××××××××××××××

"Looks like Yaku and Ishida is in a relationship now."

Kenma teasingly said and of course on purpose when they sat on their respective seats and wait for the class to start.

What Kenma just said made Lev annoyed and pissed but he didn't let Kenma pry into it and just pretend it doesn't bother him.

"Good for him, I won't be bothered by his scent anymore from now on, what a great start of the day."

He acts cool again while Kenma just sighed cause he already knows Lev's epic fail act hiding his true emotions by now and he just shrugged it off and just observe and move if the situation calls him for.

On the middle of class, Lev suddenly felt his body burning, he sighed in frustration, it's coming.

"Now of all days, I just got back damn it."

He excused his self from class and the teacher already knows what's the cause, they're all well informed about his condition and kept a secret, only professors and selected university personnel know about this and yes of course Kenma. He side look him and nods then Kenma just lift his thumb up with an ok sign which means he needs to be away from him in a week or 2 again since he's an omega, the risk is high.

He hurriedly went to the top floor restroom where there are no students coming since it was for an emergency purpose when heat and rut occur to someone unexpectedly. Only a few of them actually really used this place and it was Lev's first time since he forgot his cycle because of stress and overthinking this past month, the cause.... Of course... is that Beta, Yaku.

"I can't believe I'm doing this here, fuck."

When he entered the restroom he immediately locks the door and goes straight on one of the cubicle. This restroom is a scent proof since it was made for this kind of situation. 

He unbuttoned the lower part of his shirt and unzipped his pants facing the toilet bowl while his other hand is pinning right in front of the wall. The pheromones he's emitting will drive any omega crazy and can even make their heat cycle be triggered and it'll make them go into their heats as well even tho it's not yet the time for it. That's the very reason why he needs to skip classes and just stay home. One of the peculiarities he has because he's indeed a different Alpha.

"Ah-....hh....hah....ah...."

He's a mess right now, he can't stop his voice for panting lewdly while stroking his long slender fingers with a sudden grip to his semi-hard length into slow and fast motion feeling the spot where it'll make it easy for him to feel good and cum faster. He's mild rut is near, it's giving him a hard time in an uncalled day. He hasn't experienced a full rut ever since he presented. So he's just having this semi rut which is just a mild one but still hard for him to get used to cause he cums longer than normal, 'so lame', he thought and starts to get impatient and annoyed.

Until he suddenly imagined that Beta, right there with him, kneeling in front of his length, instead of his hand it was the Beta's small little hand that's gripping, eyes seductively looking while he bites his lips and moving his handfast and make him cums in the most pleasurable way he can imagine.

"F-fuck-"

He cums so fast just by that little imagination and he's fucked up alright. That Beta, he really hates it, how he can make everything turn upside down. He hates him, but he wants him. Now he's really a mess. So messed up with liking that Beta. Yes, he likes him already, and he hates that feeling. He never knew liking someone seriously is so stressful and hard since it's all against his judgements. 'How fuck can you get', he sighed and let his seld release all his frustration.

He was about to leave the cubicle when he smells that sweet scent again. His adrenaline rush hits him and find where it is coming from. Then he hears some few noises just beside the comfort room.

"I know you're there Beta," he called. But.....

××××××××××××××××××××

It has been two hours since Yaku witnessed that scene on the hallway earlier and he was mad at himself for bothering to think about Lev and bleached blonde boy. He was absentmindedly murmuring to himself how Lev came to his life, carrying the baggage of troubles and an attractive face. 

He was clenching and unclenching his fists resting on the table and Ishida seems to notice his behaviour because the second Yaku had known, the raven-haired boy was planting his hand on the other, giving it a squeeze with a soft smile Yaku hadn't been used to see on his face since it had always been a mischievous one. 

"What are you doing?" Yaku asked. 

"Just calming you down," Ishida replied sheepishly. 

"Well, it's not working since I've always been calm. Getting more than calm doesn't exist."

Ishida chuckled softly at this as he intertwined his fingers with Yaku's which he hadn't liked at all since he hadn't given his permission and even if he asked for it, he wouldn't allow him but that can't be helped since this kouhai of his is stubborn as ever. 

"Bringing you to heaven could be described as being more than calm."

"That would be 'being dead'". 

"No, no." Ishida chuckled again, standing upbringing Yaku with him. 

"If you wouldn't mind, then, would you like to feel some of it?" he whispered seductively dangerously close to his ear, making Yaku twitch from where he stood. 

"What, you're gonna kill me and bring me to heaven?" Yaku deadpanned jokingly. 

"Hmm, maybe. You can say it like that."

He tightens his grip on Yaku's hand and took him away from the library to make their way outside the room. He made long strides heading towards the upper stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Yaku asked curiously as they continued to walk. 

"You'll see. You did say you wanted to try tasting heaven, no?"

"If you plan on pushing me off the roof then I'll bring you with me."

"Sounds like a fun challenge but no. I have a different plan."

This whole scene he's experiencing himself is making him feel cautious and even more, terrified when they stopped at the top floor restroom where no one seemed to stop by since it looks pretty abandoned.

"Uh, Ishida-"

As he was about to say something, a pair of lips cut him off as one of Yaku's wrist got pinned into the wall just behind the restroom. Yaku may have heard soft pants on the other side of the room but he paid it no mind, thinking if it's probably his or Ishida. He shoved the harasser away from him by the chest but to no avail. Ishida broke the forced kiss for a second and made his way to Yaku's neck, reaching for his "scent gland." 

"W-Wait, Ishida- ah-"

The other boy didn't take the hint and even slowly grasp the in between Yaku's legs which made the older of the two gasps. 

This made Yaku incredibly angry. 

He gave Ishida a strong shove and kicked his leg, making the other stumble and groan in pain. 

"What the fuck, Yaku?"

"That's what I should be saying, pervert!." 

Yaku was blowing steam in frustration and anger but Ishida didn't take it in mind as he immediately stood up to again take Yaku's wrist pinned in the wall, now forcefully strong and painful as he devoured Yaku's lips again. Yaku isn't enjoying this at all. 

Ishida grinded his knee on Yaku's crotch, earning a whimper from the said boy as his legs felt like jelly, making it harder for him to stand up.

"You liked that, Yaku senpai?" Ishida asked seductively like it was a normal thing to ask while raping your upperclassman. 

"Ah- I d-don't- fuck, just stop..." Yaku stuttered as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Yaku was feeling too aroused he began to emit his too sweet scent accidentally, making the other twitch in arousal. 

"I didn't know Yaku senpai has a sweet scent. And here I thought you were a Beta."

"I fu-ah-cking am-"

He couldn't stop the stuttered moans and whimpers from coming out of his mouth as Ishida continues to grind into Yaku's manhood with stronger finesse, they could see a wet spot leaking from his front. 

He wanted to get away. He needed to get away. 

As Yaku helplessly groans weakly, struggling to get away from his painful grasps, he opened his one orb happening to glance that familiar silvery hair from the corner. Was that?-

"I know you're there, Beta."

That voice. It's definitely him. 

"Lev! Lev, please! Hel-" his pleads were cut off by a hand strongly planted on his drooling mouth, trying to shut him up.L

××××××××××××××××××××

"Lev! Lev, please! Hel-"

His nerves snapped!.

"FUCK!."

His sweet scent had some mixture of a foul scent it reeks like garbage, it's from an alpha, as he almost crashed the restroom's door to open and followed where the scent is coming from.

As he turned around the corner, there he was, Yaku, the Beta, panting and flustered, his small body being embraced by someone, looking hot and needy, wrist being pinned in a hurtful manner on the wall, brown mouse eyes looking at his emerald one, pleading and asking for his help. Then Lev's eyes fall on his hard erection being pushed tightly by the fucking Alpha's knee that made him angrier than he can imagine he can be.

"FUCK OFF FILTHY ALPHA!."

He pulled him angrily and punch his face hard that and be thrown on the floor a few meters away. Making the Alpha almost faint and looked at him with shock.

"Get lost."

He growled, having his emerald eyes turned into a devilish look and locked it at the fucking Alpha's eye. Showing off his intimidating side that he produces into a massive intent, emitting a scent of authority, glared at him with his dark aura. Making the filthy fucking Alpha run for his life, cause he's gonna be buried alive after what happened. Lev will surely do that without even blinking. He was about to give him another punch before he runs but he suddenly smells that sweet scent again, but this time it's getting unbearable, it's inviting and seducing, and he just wants to give in right there, right now. His semi rut that he almost forgot made things worst for him, that's torture and he needs to get away from him, but his body won't listen. He turns around and saw the Beta again.

His eyes so foggy, and his fingers unruly, his back rubbing against the smooth in little motions, finding support not fall, still panting visibly, and mouth gaping open a bit. And Lev needs to collect all his senses to concentrate on his own rut but from seeing this Beta looking like an Omega right now he's done for.

"L-lev-"

He grabbed the Beta's waist and wraps his arm around it pulling him to his body to prevent him from falling on the ground, gripping his fragile body like a delicate glass that earned him a whine that sends shivers all over his body. 

"Beta, didn't I told you that you need to be scent mark?, now look what just happened!, you almost got raped, for fucking sake, and I almost killed that filthy asshole!"

He felt him nuzzle into his chest and it made him stiffened.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku couldn't feel anything right now but fear. 

Fear is still clinging to him, unable to think of anything at the moment as he grasps on Lev's arms tightly. He knows he's conscious and in his right mind right now but he couldn't help himself from nuzzling the other's chest, rubbing himself on his uniform. He knows he can't smell alphas and omegas to feel comfort but somehow with him in Lev's arms, he feels safe. 

He didn't know what came to him but then he engulfs Lev with his arms and presses himself on him, nuzzling on him even further. He felt the other push him but he was being stubborn and tightened his grip around him. 

"Let me stay like this. Please," he mutters as he closes his eyes, trying to stay relaxed. 

It's been years since he got a hug from other people, counting his mom. It's been so long since he got to do this when his beloved mother left him on his father's care. 

He absentmindedly leans his weight on Lev even when he's completely awake. He's completely alive but his body doesn't seem to respond to his ways. He was leaning heavily on Lev but he doesn't care. He just wants some warmth for now. 

"Why did you seem defensive earlier? Do you even care about some filthy beta like me?" he murmured after a matter of seconds.

××××××××××××××××××××

He sighed, this is a fucking torture, his rut is still there. The sweet warm scent that Yaku's emitting now is the reason he's feeling calm, his anger, wants, needs and lust are being in the right place all of a sudden. 

"I do hate you and I know you hate me more, but not to that point I'll just shrug off that kind of situation that I saw, I have heart Beta, not just soft enough on various things."

He felt him still pulling him close and just lets him cause it's making him feel wanted again without lust being involved and just pure hugging and calming of one another.

"Your scent is spreading Beta, you can't go home like that, or you'll end up being attacked again."

His mind is contradicting his heart. But still, he chooses what his heart wants to say at this moment.

He cupped both of Yaku's cheek and lift it up to meet his gaze, close enough for their lips to touch.

"I'll scent mark you, it'll help you in many ways and I know you already know that by now, but the thing is, you'll not gonna get scent mark by anyone else but me."

He looks intensely into his eyes and waits for his rejection. He already knew the answer of course, but still, he tried. And just take his own medicine.

××××××××××××××××××××

This made him freeze and go wide-eyed. He hadn't really expected that kind of suggestion, especially not from Lev Haiba himself. 

He wants to decline him, find a better alpha around the campus but that would be a really bad idea since his scent smells so delicious. He's wondering why Lev still hadn't devoured him by now but he shrugs the thought off. He wants to find a way but no matter what excuse he would make, he knew Lev had a point. He needs to be scented. 

This... scent-marking is totally platonic, right?

If that's the case then... 

"Fine." he sighs as he averts his eyes from those gorgeous emerald ones. 

"B-But make it quick, alright? I don't want you to invade my personal space any longer." 

This is ridiculous. This is all ridiculous. He hadn't experienced scent-marking yet until now so this made Yaku's mind drift into different ways. This is totally platonic. Nothing more. 

Even if this is just friends to friends kind of thing, this is still ridiculous. Not to mention his length still standing erect. 

He took a step away from Lev and unbuttoned his button on his neck collar to show his neck more. Then he craned his neck to show his scent gland for the other to mark. 

"If you do anything like that guy did, I'll immediately kick you in the balls," he grumbles as he glares at Lev with killing intent.

××××××××××××××××××××

His rut is kicking in. He's very near on his first day, but he keeps his mind focused on what needs to be done to help this Beta from danger. And that scent marking is almost a sacred mating of an Alpha and Omega. But if it's this Beta, then he doesn't mind to be bonded and scented by him.

Lev knows he's not this type of a guy, he never does things like this or even the one who suggests what needs to be done for the sake of others. But having this Beta, this near, this close, he wants to mark him, not in a way he'll hate him more, but in a way that'll make this little Beta think about him from now on.

He's gone crazy, he just broke one of his promise to his self, never to get involved into any beta again mostly to a Guy beta, but look how the tables had turned on him. Yet again he's the one who's seeking for some attention and affection.

Since things are like this right now, he'll give a try again and just suffer at the end, so be it. If it's Yaku then he's ready to risk it all.

"Try me Beta."

He smirked and leaned close to Yaku's ears and softly whisper. 

"It'll hurt a bit, but I'll promise you... I'll be gentle...... Mori."

He didn't wait for his reply then bites him in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Heat spreading and scent mixing. He dug deeper to finish it off, licking the mark gently after, and suck his delicious scent glands to complete the scent marking. He plants kisses on his neck to calm him down despite feeling his arousal being a pain for too long now. He's getting even harder now and it's hurting like hell. So he gently pushes Yaku away from him and sat beside him heaving for air. But to add on this tortured state of his, Yaku's scent mixing into his scent is making it more complicatedly delicious. He's delirious but he won't ever lay a finger to this Beta, not until he wants him to. He never knew he's capable of restraining his self for this long and not doing anything to relieve it.

"I-it's done, y-you can r-relax n-now. Be c-careful B-beta."

He stuttered with a whimper while panting hard and still focusing not to do anything unwanted and wait for this little Beta to leave him since he's already done helping him out.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku rubbed the spot where Lev had bitten and hissed at the stinging feeling left behind. He's still not used to this kind of sensations but he'll get used to it since they'll be doing this every day soon.

This feelings are new to him. He can't tell which is which and what he really feels. He's not an omega after all, so this scent-marking was not his priority, until now. But the touches of his lips on his neck sends rush of blood all throughout his system and making him feel something he wants and need to have, he wants more. His thoughts are interrupted by the Alpha's tone and remarks, making him look confused on how he acts right now. 

He glanced at Lev and saw his uncharacteristic behaviour. It was unfamiliar of him to stutter and pant so hard while looking too dishevelled. This caught Yaku's attention. 

"Hey, you okay, beanpole?" he asks with actual concern as he absentmindedly cups Lev's cheek. 

"You definitely don't look okay. Something happening?........A rut?." 

He continues to touch Lev's cheek with worry and concern leaking in his brown eyes. It was unusual for alphas to be this flustered whenever they're with omega or a beta. Unless they are holding back. 

"Idiot, you're in your rut aren't you?" Yaku asks, feeling uneasy with what's going to happen next.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo8.oo4.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	3. T H R E E

He can't move right now, he needs to get back on the restroom and jerk this off again before he goes home. But something is not right, he's feeling the pain so much, it feels like it was swollen and way too hard than his normal semi-rut erections. His eyes are starting to get diluted and pants even harder. 

"J-just leave Beta, I'm f-fine."

He doesn't want to do anything to this little Beta, knowing how he hates him so much, it's not a good idea to ask any help from him at this kind of situation. he needs to endure this until he leaves him here.

"S-stop acting y-you c-care B-beta."

He softly whispered in a bitter tone while showing him a faint smile while eyes are now close.

"L-leave me."

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku frowns upon hearing this and sighs in frustration as he reaches his head to ruffle his own hair out of irritation. 

"Stop being so dramatic, alpha. Aren't you supposed the calm and collected one?" he deadpans as he stares down the leaking erection underneath the other's pants. 

'It's already leaking so hard. "I'm fine", yeah right.' he thought to himself as his frown grew deeper. 

This is not something he shouldn't just leave about. This guy he loathed the most just helped him from almost getting raped by his kouhai so he has the right to help him in return, even though he doesn't really want to, or more like the opposite.

Still, in his train of thoughts, he reached down to the leaking erection and gently giving it a squeeze, earning a startled gasp from the other. He stares at it with his brows scrunched into something unreadable. He doesn't really want to do this but he should help in return. 

"If you don't want this, you can stop me," he mutters to Lev as he brings his eyes to look at him. 

"And of course I care. I do have a heart like you has." he murmurs, still groping the erection underneath the cloth. Hiding his own thought on how huge and thick this Alpha is, that's making his throat dry and the feeling he doesn't want to feel rising up without him knowing.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

That's it, he loses, he gave in. His little hand that's now wrapping on his proud and painful length made his body burn for desire, want, need and lust. It all snapped with just simple act of him giving him a pleasurable handjob, looking so a lewdly mess right in front of this Beta. And hope things will end up well after this.

"Y-you ah-hnh- ... d-don't have to Be-ta..."

He cums in just a short stroke, and fuck that was so good already, he needs more, wants more, want him and devour him, but his mind is working calmly that he can still endure all his urges but his dick is the one who's suffering from it. It won't subside that easily and it's being troublesome. 

His pheromones are spreading, he needs to be scent mark too, but hell he would ask this beta to do it for him. He never begs again, not to anyone, not anymore. 

He tried to shove him off and removes his hand from his length.

"I-I'm good, this is n-not the right place f-for this."

He really wishes this Beta can smell his scent, how it emits and calls for him. To mate him, to be his Alpha. But no, he can't and he won't ever. 

"T-thank you, just g-go before I can do something y-you won't like and h-hate me even m-more."

He's so messed up. He tried getting up but his body still feels heavy, he needs to hurry and go to the restroom before his scent reaches the lower floors.

××××××××××××××××××××

"Stop being a dick and let me fucking help," he growled as he helps Lev get to his feet with his arm wrapped around him while resting his long arm on his shoulder. 

He took gentle steps towards the restroom and led him there. He opened the door and enters the room without trouble as he makes Lev sit on one of the closed cubicles. He closed the door behind them and sighs once again. 

"Some say ruts won't subside except if scents and other's presence are there to satisfy them. Is this your first rut?" all Yaku received as answers are loud pants and groans, which made Yaku scrunch his nose. 

"You're a fucking asshole. If you go and do something like Ishida did earlier then go. I don't mind. If it means being able to help you in return for your help then do it." he says monotonously. 

"But, if you really proceed to do it, then I have a favour but I'll only say it after your rut," he adds, seeming to get reluctant. 

He doesn't really want this. Not ever, but if it's with someone like him, then he'll fight from nail to tooth to do it. He can't just let someone's help slide without doing it in return. This is the kind of guy Yaku is. 

He leans closer to Lev and crouches a bit so they are face to face. He grasps for a near handle beside the cubicle for balance and leans even closer to him with a blank look on his face but a slight blush creeps on his cheeks. 

"I don't know what's going on with me right now so you're gonna take responsibility for it," he growls. 

Yaku tilted his head, seeming like he's going for a kiss but stops beforehand when they are only an inch apart. He looks Lev in the eyes softly. 

"Is this okay?" Yaku asks for permission, waiting patiently for his answer.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Lev's eyes are now foggy, but seeing this little Beta's bright brown eyes this near and his lips so close to him, he's lost. He just wants to really give in. But his mind is keeping him a bit conscious.

"You're n-not ok w-with this. I'm n-not forcing y-you to do something y-you don't like."

His voice being this endearing and soft is not like him at all. But he's having this feeling of calmness and longing, it's been a so long since he was being taken care of like this, but it's just bringing the past back and it's the very reason he's holding back. He doesn't want to repeat making any mistake again and trust someone to love, or even like him back. Cause there's no one will, and he already knows that one proof of it is this little guy who's now doing something he doesn't even like doing and just got caught up on this situation.

"Lea-ve.. ah-hnm-.. hah-hh.. B-beta..."

It's very painful already, this sweet intoxicating scent is making him insane, his both fist are clenching hard, controlling it not to touch the other's small delicate body, his lewd pants echoing and pheromones spreading so wild and fierce. 

"ah- hah- D-don't do t-things that you'll r-regret, I'm n-not asking you to r-return the f-favour."

His doomed, this is hell, his tongue is flicking and licking his own lips hungrily. Yaku's scent is driving him crazy, it's addicting.

"G-go n-now, I c-can still h-hold back."

He doesn't want to make this little Beta a mess when he hates him this much. He'll do it if it's what he really wants and gladly fuck and do him hard senselessly.

"B-beta y-you're making me i-insane."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

'Why are alphas such idiots?' he thought to himself with a sigh coming out from his mouth. 

'Also, they're so dramatic. Why not just give in like their behaviours convey?' he added. 

He glanced down from where Lev's cock is, standing erect and hard. Yaku could see it throbbing with precum oozing out from the slit. 

Yaku knows ruts and heats are painful and he's more than thankful he has neither but that doesn't mean he should just let someone be alone to take care of it when it's already hard for them to seek for the climax on their own. 

By the looks on Lev's face, he could see the pain in his expressions. It's not like he cares about him, he just wants him to calm the fuck down so his scent wouldn't spread around the campus; or he's just denying his feelings. 

Fuck it. 

He threw his dignity out of the window and grabbed Lev's nape to crash his lips with the others. The kiss was sloppy and this was Yaku's first kiss but he doesn't care. He bit Lev's lower lip, making him groan and open his mouth. Giving Yaku access, he immediately shoved his tongue and explored the other's mouth. 

'This is ridiculous...' Yaku thought to himself again. 

'This is ridiculous but it feels good.' 

Lev didn't seem to be against this but Yaku noticed the silver-haired boy kept his hands on the cubicle, making him irritated and took Lev's hands to rest them on his waist. He then rests his hands on Lev's shoulders, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

He gave Lev's swollen lips a peck before pulling away, leaving a trail of saliva between them. 

"If you're not enjoying this, it just seems like I'm raping you." Yaku chuckled to himself as he rests his forehead with Lev's. 

"If you don't like this, you can just push me away..." he mumbled quietly but loud enough for Lev to hear. 

He slowly snakes his hands from the alpha's firm stomach to his navel, stopping at the erection leaking hard. He absentmindedly licks his lips as he stares at it. 

"I want you to fucking use me. Don't complain, don't hesitate. I don't know what's going on with me but just like I said, take responsibility for it." he deadpans as his eyes meet with the other emerald ones.

××××××××××××××××××××

He gave up. He can't hold back anymore. His rut is making it harder for him to restrain his needs. And worst, this Beta makes him want more and more.

With this little Beta's permission, he lets his hands slip through his back, that for sure will leave a mark because of too much grip, making the brunette's hips grind in his lap, making his hard length twitch with want, feeling the other's erection collides with his. 

"I-.. Won't be able to stop B- beta..."

His hoarse pants and flustered state will send any omega chills, plus his seducing scent. But not this Beta, and it's a shame that he can't tell how much he wants him right now.

With a swift move of his other hand, snaking to reach the other's nape, pulling him close, locking their lips with need. His other hand find its way to one of his nipple, slowly pinching and caressing it that earned him a whimper and gasp from the brunette. Taking the opportunity of his mouth gaping and hungrily force his tongue in, savoured every part of his mouth expertly. Feeling the little Beta's arms gripping tight on his shoulders, pulling him too like they were craving for each other's lust and wants and their lips made for each other.

His hardness needs attention. But he still has a second thought despite his rut, he can still overpower his lust on his last string. He needs to be careful, he's not an omega, and he's not even a normal beta. But his body is craving for him like he was meant to cure his indifference state.

He pulled away a little, and they're both panting hard.

"B-beta..I w-ant you....."

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku was panting so hard as he stares at Lev's luscious lips, sweat dripping from his forehead to his chin. Was it always hot in here?.

He ducks his head, aiming for the other's neck to swipe his tongue hardly on his scent gland. Too bad he can't smell anything coming out from the alpha. 

He hates to admit it but he wants to do this kind of activity with Lev Haiba every day. Well, who won't? This kind of alpha is everything everyone would ever ask for.

He nibbles on Lev's soft skin, sucking it hard then planting soft kisses at the sore spot. He knew it'll leave a few marks few hours later but he doesn't care. He just wants to grant his desire access. He moves to suck at Lev's earlobe then whispers softly. 

"If you want me, then what stops you? Fucking ruin me, alpha," he growls as his fingertips dug painfully into Lev's shoulders.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Lev's strong hands-on Yaku's ass, holding him firm, his kisses went too rough and hot, his now scent marked by this little Beta. And he's not gonna hide those marks, he'll expose it, and be a proud Alpha who has his Beta, not an Omega but he doesn't fucking care.

He wants this feeling, the brunette's lips brushing into his skin especially into his scent glands, it's like he's owning him and he fucking want to be owned, no one else, only this little Beta, and if only he's allowed to call him His Beta.

"I'll try to be g-gentle B-beta, but I w-wont p-promise."

He smirked faintly, letting the brunette standing in between his legs, hands now aggressively pulling down the other's pants. 

Holding his waist firm while Lev closed his lips around his length in surprise, taking him fully by his mouth, licking and sucking his hardness slowly then going fast, and a moan left Yaku's lips that Lev hadn't known the other could produce. Yaku was swearing against the ceiling, head was thrown back with eyes closed, until the moment he could feel him twitching in his mouth that indicates he's cuming soon, as if on cue he spilt all of his seeds straight into his throat, wiping few cums on his lips his fingers pressed against Yaku's soaking entrance, pumping it in and out fast, earning him lewd moans from him and fingers digging deep in his shoulders to make him ready for his hard throbbing erection. 

Looking up while licking his lips and see how Yaku's face is, flustered and a mess after he was taken raw. Oh God, that face, that reaction, he wanted to take him, wanted to fuck him, wanted to cum over and over again inside him.

"You t-taste delicious Beta."

He grinned then bite his lower lip, reaching for the other's nape again and kiss him torridly, all tongue and wanton, devoured and savoured, tilted his head, sucks and licks his neck, then pulled him slowly to sit on his lap, making his hard length enter his tight hole.

"Fuck, B-beta...... are you a v-virgin?."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Yaku groaned at the feeling of Lev's tip slowly entering his premises. He bit his lower lip to contain his too loud noises as he brought himself down to take the other fully, already feeling full. 

He tightened his grasp on Lev's shoulder and smirked at the question, still sinking down on Lev's too thick length. 

"What, got any problem with it?" he asked with a smug look. 

"Or are you proud you're the one who's stealing my virginity?"

He hissed painfully as he proceeds to take Lev with a pained expression. The floor seemed to be slippery caused by his own cum spilt earlier, causing his shoes to slip and suddenly took Lev's dick fully by surprise. He gasped in pleasure as his prostate was already brushed by the alpha's tip, making his eyes roll at the back of his head and rest his head on Lev's shoulder. 

"S-Shit, shoulda b-been careful," he mutters to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

There's already drool on the corner of his mouth and tears on his eyes as he tries to stand up. He tried to make his legs stand straight but to no avail. He looks at Lev with a glare. 

"W-What, are you planning on fucking me? Because I don't plan on riding you, you fucking piece of shit, move Alpha!." he grumbles as he kept his eyes locked with the other.

××××××××××××××××××××

"Am I r-eally stealing i-it Beta?."

There's some pang on his chest when he said those things, he's being hated to the core, and it's the second time now, first is his ex and he almost die from it, and now this, for sure this time he'll accept death without even fighting to live again. It feels like he's raping him. And that's the worst thing he will never do to someone. This is bad, his feeling for this Beta is growing rapidly out of his control, and this is another heartbreak for him for sure.

"I guess t-this is e-enough Beta, I'll s-stop."

He slowly lifts him up and removes his hard erection from his hole, still painful from not releasing. He rests his head on the other's shoulder, seeking for some scent to calm him a bit, brushing both hands on the brunette's arms. He'll just endure and go home immediately. 

"I-I'm s-sorry for asking for your h-help, L-leave n-now."

Lev pushed him gently, still on his weak state, fucking abnormalities, he shouldn't be like this, but since he's different it's way too hard to handle.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku found himself frowning at what Lev had said but mostly on the fact that Yaku himself was the cause on why Lev has said it. There wasn't wrong with what he said. Yes, he did say he's stealing it but he didn't mean it in a bad way. Yaku surprisingly felt bad. 

To his own surprise, he fluttered his eyes close and gave Lev a gentle kiss on the lips. No unnecessary movements, just a simple press. He didn't want to push him into doing this and he's wondering why he's the one who pushed themselves into doing such intimate activity on the school grounds.

He pulled away after a matter of seconds and rests his forehead with the other. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Stop overreacting," he mumbles, averting his eyes away from Lev's emerald ones. 

"If you don't want this, you could've just told me." he chuckled.

××××××××××××××××××××

"I w-want this, badly w-wanted y-you, b-but you hate m-me and it's my d-dick who's t-talking right n-now, right-? ..."

He faintly chuckled and return the kiss, having it the same as what Yaku did. No motions, just locking of lips together and pulled away before he got drifted again and wants to have more.

"I-I'll just go if y-you don't want to l-leave."

He manages to fix his pants, leaving his shirt unbuttoned, showing his upper body and exposed all marks that Yaku did on his neck. Still feeling dizzy and in pain, he tried lifting Yaku up gently, but he's not moving and just stared at him blankly.

"M-move B-beta, I need t-to go before my rut consumed the last bit of my s-sanity."

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku sighed exasperatedly. He's not going to deal with these kinds of situations anymore. A moment ago they were passionately undressing the other but right now the air got heavy and now regrets and mentioned pasts are now spilling. 

He sat on Lev's lap. Making no move on moving away from the spot as he stares at him blankly. 

"Do you really think even when I hate someone, I'd let them do a thing like this? Your dick is literally up in my ass. And forgot the dick-talking thingy. I don't care about that right now. You're still obviously in your rut; you sure you don't want me to help?"

He wants to help Lev but he's doing this mostly because his junk is still standing erect and painful. 

"If I won't get off of your lap, what would you do?" he whispers as he nibbles on Lev's earlobe. 

"Would you do something erotic? Something that you'd definitely remember for the rest of your life?"

"Devour me? Overstimulate me? Satisfy me?"

Yaku isn't really fond of dirty talking but at this moment, he just feels like it. And also, he had read enough smut manga to know what to do in these kinds of situations.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev groaned inhaling Yaku's sweet scent once more, it's seducing him right now, telling him he wanted his attention and fuck him hard. Making his weak body burn with desire and lust. His rut is at its peak. He returned into his usual state of being an intimidating Alpha all thanks to Yaku's seductive sweet scent.

"Don't hate me more after this Beta, you asked for this and who am I to turned down such sweet tempting seduction."

He smirked seductively, hands-on Yaku's ass one again, lifting his small body and slammed it to the door and pinned him, making his legs wrapped around his waist and hands snaking into his back, digging nails and scratching it unconsciously, pushing back his hard length to his hole without any warning, crashing his lips to the other kissing him roughly, mixing and leaking of saliva, sucking and licking his lips down to his scent glands leaving marks again making the scent-marking more recognizable that he's "Lev Haiba's".

Then he starts to thrust hard and fast. Gripping into his ass to thrust even deeper, lewd skin banging noises echoing inside the room, pants and moans being music for both of their ears.

"You're so tight, Fuck!."

His knot is near. He needs to release it. Yaku can tell he's cuming soon but his gripped got even more tighter.

"Beta, I'm c-cuming, let go of me."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

As soon as Lev pushed his whole gigantic length into his small puffy hole in a rough manner, he was gasping, groaning, hissing and moaning erotically without any care in the world. It felt too good for him to do that. Way too good for him to feel any pain from the sudden thrust. 

He knew after a few more thrusts, he would be cumming hard from Lev's dick but he wants this release because it's too hard for him to keep it all in. And it only got worse when Lev slowed his pace and told him to let go.

Well, he knows he's stubborn as hell and he doesn't care about that. He wants to reach his climax. 

He shakes his head violently as he buries his face into the crook of Lev's neck. 

"R-Rut into me, cum i-inside me. I-I don't fucking c-care, just fucking do it," he remarks inaudibly.

He was panting and moaning so hard and he wants more of Lev's painful yet pleasurable thrusts. He wants to come and get exhausted. 

He moaned softly when he rocked his hips against Lev's dick, making his tip brush against his prostate again, so close to cumming. He stares at Lev's hooded emerald orbs seductively, giving a silent command to just do it.

××××××××××××××××××××

His heart hammered wildly, being commanded by this little Beta never crossed his mind, but look how he surrenders and do all of what he just commanded him to do.

Now that he got his approval, he didn't care at anything anymore, and just make this little Beta a mess from his mercy.

"Fuck! Beta, you're sucking my dick too much, it feels so fucking good."

He thrust fast again, not minding any consequences of what they were doing, cause what matters the most for him right now is, seeing and feeling this Beta getting fuck hard by him and only him.

"I'm c-cuming, ah-"

He keeps on hitting his prostate and it's making him drool, he digs his teeth into Yaku's bare chest and bites him slightly hard then move up to where his scent is emitting, planting lewd kisses, and his thrust is speeding up until finally, he reaches his climax and release is all inside him. He felt the other cums before him that made their both upper body sticky.

They are so messed up, too many marks on both bodies and scent reeking "just got fucked" into it. But very calming for Lev and he wants to smell and feel this scent often from now. 

They didn't move for a while since his knot is not yet done. Lev sat again and made Yaku sits on his lap without removing his length.

"Beta."

He softly whispers while his nose is busy inhaling his so lustful scent. Nibbling and licking it to his heart's content. Cause he's sure this will never happen again. He won't let him do it again for sure. He'll hate him after this even more. 

"Thank you, Mori."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Yaku was left panting for breath when finally, Lev was done. His arms and legs feel like jelly but he doesn't care when he could rest on Lev's lap. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily as he leans his whole weight to Lev who doesn't seem to mind.

He hums softly as Lev thanked him but the affections were all unusual to him so he kept flinching when Lev places kisses and nibbles on his skin. Especially hearing him say his name, music to his ears.

"No problem. My doctor told me I wouldn't get pregnant if I'm not yet experiencing heat like an omega, so don't worry if you're worried," he says with a smile. 

"And if you want to do it again, please don't be too rough. It actually hurts as fuck, you fucking fungus."

He squirms around Lev's hips, moaning softly at the contact. Lev's knot is spreading him even further but he didn't know it would feel good instead of feeling pain. 

"God, I envy you for having this gigantic dick. What did your parents feed you, you monster?" he asks with a restrained chuckle beaming behind his throat.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev smirked, gripped Yaku's nape and crashed their lips again, giving him another passionate kiss, a gentle and slow one, tasting his sinful lips and making more swollen. Flicking and sucking his tongue and lips like a hungry beast that can't get enough of his prey.

His rut just began and it'll take him a week or more to subside. But he hopes it'll just take less than a week since for the first time he presented he knotted with someone, not an omega, but he doesn't expect it's much better if it's a Beta and only this Beta he would like to knot with. 

Even tho he was called as a playboy he never really fuck anyone ever since he presented, making out and then smelling the rotten scent, end of story, no more, no less. It's actually his second time having sex, his first time is with ex and it's not even this good, with this little Beta, it's more of being needed and wanted and he felt like they're bodies and souls are made for each other, tho he's the only one who thinks like this, cause this Beta will never even like him.

'I will never be love and even like back by someone' he thought will pouring all his emotion, moaning erotically on how the other kissing him back despite being inexperience on this last kiss they'll share at this moment, remembering how this Beta's soft tempting lips feels like and how his hot and sexy body fits perfectly with his.

He pulled away panting hard wanting for more again, but he needs to stop.

"Of course I want to do it again, but it'll be rougher and harder. But I don't think you'll let me again, cause you're planning to hate me more right?. This will be the first and last but don't worry, I'll still help you to be scent mark if needed."

He gave him a faint smile and slowly remove his still hard knot from his delicious tight hole, earning another moan from the other. 'What a sweet lewd moan, damn it.' He cursed under his breath and just focus on fixing themselves to leave the room before his rut hits him again. 

He decided not to annoy this little Beta again, an Alpha like him with abnormalities will never be accepted by anyone. 

"Thank you Beta, I won't bother you again, just tell me if you need my help."

He's about to leave the cubicle, but he felt little hands gripping his wrist.

××××××××××××××××××××

He gripped on Lev's bony wrists as he gave him a glare. He's not dealing with his angsty mode again. 

"Who the fuck told you I'll be hating you more? Do you really think I'd be allowing you to have a second time to have sex with me if I'd be hating you?" he asks angrily and confusingly. 

He tries to stand up from the cubicle and gripped on Lev's arm for support to stand up properly. He gave Lev the hardest glare he could muster at the moment and gripped on his arms tightly.

"It's very clear you still want this when you're saying it like that with that disgusting smile of yours," he said with his brows scrunched tightly. 

"'This will be the first and last' did you really think this will be the last when your rut still hadn't subsided yet?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems like you can calm down easier when my "scent" is around. If you want to use me until the end of your rut, you can ask me. I don't have any problems with it."

"And also I need you to mark me with your scent to keep harassers away. So it'll be likely we're stuck with each other."

"If you don't want me around you, I can leave if that's what you really want. I can still ask my friends to scent mark me, although yours seems to have a stronger scent than any alpha could have."

He still looks at Lev but his glare softened out into a soft look with his wrinkles from anger no longer visible. 

He hates to admit it but he's starting to like this overgrown alpha even though he gets in his nerves most of the time. He doesn't know anything about Lev but he's willing to know about his past, grow this whatever relationship they had into something deeper. 

He's not really into hookups, that's why he wanted to know more about this beanpole if ever they'd be having a deeper relationship more than companions.

××××××××××××××××××××

If Lev is in his normal state he wouldn't allow this little Beta to shout or even glared at him like that. But hearing all those things from him made his heart skip a bit. He's overwhelmed right now and he likes this feeling.

Eyeing him down, feeling a little bit calm, thanks to this Beta's sweet scent, he manages to relax for a while and talkback on this angry little being.

"You really have a lot of big nerves despite being that small huh, Chipmunk."

He grinned and saw how Yaku's face scrunch in disbelief so he ends up pinching his both arms since he was holding, no scratch that, gripping it hard for him not to go anywhere.

"Hey, that hurts! haha!."

He chuckled then cupped both of Yaku's cheeks all of a sudden.

"Since you're very much willing to help the great Haiba Lev...."

He smirked then kiss those tempting lips again, licking and sucking it not minding how it looks swollen, tilts his head and trace kisses on his neck and scent glands, marking him again, nibbles his way to the brunette's ear and seductively whispers,

"Be prepared on my rut, I'll eat you raw, fuck you hard and dig deep inside you, making you moan and cum until we both run dry Beta."

×××××××××××××××××××× 

Yaku swears he could feel shivers running down his spine when Lev seductively whispers in his too-sensitive ear. He still managed to talk back to the alpha but his voice has run too shaky from all the tension. 

"I suggest we better take this conversation in bed, sir. The bathroom stalls are kind of dirty, don't you think?" 

He gave Lev a lick on his swollen lips and grins widely. He went on his tiptoes as he tries to fix the ashen haired boy's dishevelled hair and relaxes his feet when he tries to button Lev's shirt, purposely brushing his thumb on the paler one's nipple, making him smirk. 

He arranges himself but their uniforms looked too crinkled but that wouldn't be a problem since the classes are done for today. Yaku ditched his classes but it was all worth it. 

"Save that dirty talking next time. I can't afford going home with feeling too aroused. If you want me to help you with your rut, just call me. But never in between classes, understood?" 

"If you're in the mood to do something more erotic, we could always try kinky shit for new stuff."

He buckles his belt properly and pats his under thighs for any specks of dust. He stood on his tiptoes again to give Lev a peck on the lips. 

"Let's just stay on this friends-with-benefits dynamic until your rut is done then we'll see how this will go," he remarked. 

He glances at Lev's neck and throat, noticing some visible bites and marks on the spot. He grimaces at the sight and tries to cover them with Lev's collar but it just won't hide. 

"What are you going to do with those?" he asks with a frown.

××××××××××××××××××××

When Yaku's thumb brushed on his nipple, he groaned silently and cursed in his head, controlling his scent to spread again and arousal being triggered yet again by this little Beta.

"I didn't know you're such a tease, little Beta."

Lev smirked while licking his lips, staring seductively straight into the brunette's golden brown eyes, were the other's gaze locked into lips like a hungry kitten.

"I don't mind being your friends with benefit and do things you'll enjoy doing with me, be it kinky or erotic, I'll make you cum over and over again in every different way you can imagine.."

He's gonna take this relationship as a challenge, a challenge on how he will handle him and see if he really can make this little Beta like him back.

He lifted the brunette's chin up and gave him one quick peck on his lips, leaving the other look unsatisfied that made him chuckled, opened the cubicle and walks out.

"Don't worry about your marks on me, cause I like it when I'm being marked like you owned me."

He smirks and gave him a meaningful bite on his lower lip.

"And oh before I forgot, There's one rule I need you to do."

He halts on the door. And slowly looks back on his little Beta.

"Don't ever fall in love with me, My sweetest Beta."

He winked at him then chuckled again. 'My Beta'. 

×××××××××××××××××××× 

He crossed his arms and sent a grimaced grin at him.

"How pathetically of you to assume I'd ever fall in love with an overgrown childish piece of trash. But meh, let's see where this will go," he says. 

Lev took his leave and Yaku sank down into the cubicle seat, groaning. He buried his face in his palms on his knees and crouches down.

"I'd already gotten to like you, you idiot. How am I supposed to do that..." he angrily mumbles to himself. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE! YES!  
> ಠ∀ಠ 🖤 ಠ∀ಠ
> 
> oo8.oo4.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	4. F O U R

When a few minutes have passed, it was his cue to leave for the whole event to be not suspicious if the two of them walked out together. 

He walked down the stairs and took long strides towards the clubroom to take his stuff for him to get home until an arm was swung on his shoulder.

"Hey Yaku-san~" Ishida cooed into his ear. 

"Shit, not you again." he immediately replied back as his face formed into a face of disgust and horror. 

"I was just wondering why it took you so long to get out of the restroom."

"You can't even care to owe me an apology?"

"I don't have to, it seems like you liked it." 

Ishida smirked at him and Yaku swore his blood was boiling in anger right now. Who in their right mind could ever do something like this? 

He angrily shrugs his shoulders off to unrest Ishida's arm around him as he marches off, leaving the underclassman behind. 

Good thing his hickey wasn't noticed nor the change of his scent. 

At least that's what he thinks.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev went straight to the parking lot, not minding people's gaze and gossips about how his scent smells different and why does he have too many hickeys. He just smirks it off and didn't waste time to hide all of his little Beta's mark. Well, he actually never let anyone leave hickeys or lovebite cause he doesn't want any reminder of his making out to girls that only like him cause of his looks, and yes cause he's an Alpha.

He entering his car when his nose catches a glimpse of that asshole who almost raped Yaku, but this time it was mixing on that little Beta's sweet scent. 

His nerves cracked and clenched his fist almost making his palm bleed for his nails are digging too deep.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

He was about to run and find where the scent is coming from until Yaku suddenly appear right in front of his car. 

He hurriedly went to him and hug him and look for any sign of that asshole.

"FUCK! Are you alright?."

His worried expression showed unconsciously, making him flustered in terror. His hands checking every part of Yaku's body like he was scanning a virus if there's is any trace of injury or scent of that fucking asshole on his private parts, 

"Did he do something again?!. Fucking speak Morisuke!."

He so damn angry and worried at the same time, setting aside his rut, his feeling of protecting this little Beta is just too overpowering.

××××××××××××××××××××

This got Yaku wide-eyed. He hadn't really expected Lev Haiba to be concerned about such a thing. It's not like they had anything in common so there's no way this kid would even care about some Beta like him. 

He suppresses a nervous smile as he pats Lev's hand away from his arms.

"What, scared I was killed?" he attempts to smugly say as he rose a brow. 

He then shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. "No, he didn't. Just pisses me off like usual but it's alright."

Yaku noticed the stares of students around them and flinched at the actions. He also noticed Lev still had his hands gripped tightly on his arms like his life depends on him. He also noticed they are so close, their bodies were an inch apart. 

He forcefully took Lev's hands and puts them on either of Lev's side, eyeing the look on students. 

"Care to tell me why you are getting so worked up over it? And please step back a bit, students are staring at us," he mumbles.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev sighed in relief and realized he just lost his temper in an instant for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I just got, ahm, surprised, yeah, cause I thought he attempted to do something to you again, but I guess you're fine."

No, he won't admit he's so gaddamn worried a while ago, he needs to hide these blooming feelings he's having for this little Beta. 'Well fucking good luck on hiding then' he swears on his mind again.

He fakes a cough and turns his back waving to his little Beta.

"I need to go, See in a week Beta, don't miss me so much ok."

He shouted and enters to his car, feeling his rut starting to act up again, making him have hot pants, he rests his head on the steering wheel and trying to calm down so he could go home and unleashed his rut.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku rose his brow in disbelief as he stares at Lev at the other side of the car screen. He's definitely not buying his act. 

He sighs in exasperation and marches to the car to knock at the car's windowpane. The window eventually goes down.

"Do you really think I'll miss ya?" he snorted.

"Well, you're not wrong but you're also not right," he added. 

He noticed how the alpha heavily pants and heave heavy breaths. His cheeks were splotchy red, it looks like he got a severe fever.

"You sure you'd be able to handle your rut on your own? Don't lie, I can tell if you're lying," he asks, almost like a mother scolding his son for lying.

××××××××××××××××××××

"Of course I can handle my rut, I'm not a newly presented Alpha for fucking sake."

He honestly replied since he was having this ruts for how many years now.

But the thing is, this is the first time he's having a hard time controlling it, and he actually did knot with someone for the first time, so he guesses it must be the reason for it. He usually has his rut like he needs to cum at least once in a day for a week or two. but this time, it's surprising how his length never got soft and stayed hard like it'll never calm down unless he fuck this little beta senseless, right after he just cum twice with one had him knotted. It's all because of the sweet scent that's making him go berserk in his rut.

Since he can't go home alive like this, he has no choice but to ask a favour again.

"Can you drive me home just for today?."

He shamelessly asks he has no choice so be it.

××××××××××××××××××××

"So, basically you want me to be your driver?" he deadpans. He sighs and looks at his surroundings before nodding. 

"Okay, okay. Just tell me the directions." 

He opened the driver's seat window and Lev scooted to the seat beside it for Yaku to take control of the steering wheel. He noticed Lev still panting hard and his erection was clearly visible for Yaku's eyes to savour. He frowned as he starts the engine and began driving. 

After a few matters of minutes of silence, Yaku broke the enveloping silence between them. 

"So, where are your folks? If they knew about your rut, shouldn't they be the one who's driving you home? You clearly can't control the situation on your own." 

He's not really the one who starts the conversation in his daily life but this silence is oddly uncomfortable and Yaku felt the need to talk.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

"I only have Alisa. And you do know how busy she is. I just leave near here so you can use my car to go home after you drop me."

He softly whispered under his panting breath. Lev decided to talk to distract his rut, cause having this sweet scent cage inside the car is making him more aroused and filled with lust and wants.

"By the way Beta, you mentioned earlier, about you getting pregnant or something, you're not an Omega, right? so how come there's a possibility of you having a baby."

That question makes Lev mind wonders how they'll look like if they'll have their kids, living with this little Beta at their small cosy home, waking up and sleeping on the sight of him giving kisses and hugs, feeling each other's skin so warm, fucki-....

His imagination was cut by him shaking his head 'what was that Haiba Lev?!' he hissed silently to his self, he threw his head up exposing his neck and scent gland full of marks, closing his eyes to focus his mind into going home without jerking off inside his car.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

"Like I told you, my genes got all mixed up, forming into a half and half Beta and Omega. These cases are pretty rare but I guess I'm the only one who's like this in our school," he explained with a straight face, although he felt a bit uneasy about the question. 

"Just like any other Omegas, I can only get pregnant when I have my heat. I don't know if a Beta like me would have heats but meh, I don't keep it in mind. I won't have full heats but I'll have mild heats, which is fortunate and unfortunate at the same time." 

He continues to drive Lev home when the other seems to be quiet all of a sudden. When they did get to the neighbourhood, he manages to park the car properly into the open garage and shuts the engine off. He proceeds to unbuckle his seatbelt and pats Lev on the shoulder to wake him up. 

"Hey, wake up, idiot. We're home. I can't afford to drag you out with this tiny body of mine." he growls as he continues patting him forcefully.

×××××××××××××××××××× 

"I'm up Beta, I guess we're both different with both our kinds, rare and unique but hard and complicated." He sighed and slowly gets out of the car. Leaning down on the other's ear and softly whispers.

"Naming me with cusses, I like it, you sound aroused because of me when you're calling me that." He smirks and taps his shoulder.

"Now you know where I live, you can go here anytime you need me to scent mark you. Go now, use my car, you should go home too, it's getting late, Thank you again for helping me Beta."

××××××××××××××××××××

"You sure you want me to use your car? Your sister wouldn't get suspicious of it?" he cautiously asks as he sides eye the car. 

He shakes his head and gave Lev the car keys after he took his own stuff inside the car. "No can do. I don't have a parking lot near my apartment anyway so I can't do illegal parking."

"And are you really sure you can manage on your own? When does your sister get home anyway?" he asks as he drags Lev into his stubbornly huge house. This kid is definitely rich. 

"Gimme your keys. I don't think you can open the door with you walking slurringly." he deadpans as he motions his hand to just give it over.

××××××××××××××××××××

"You can use it, it's mine, and Alisa will surely be happy if she knew you're the one who uses it, cause she's very fond of you, to be honest, haha."

He chuckles as he remembers how Alisa proudly told her all Yaku's achievements like she was his proud Mom.

"You should've told me you don't have a parking lot and just drive myself home, tsk."

He got annoyed thinking this little Beta going home without him around, and fuck, why is he even thinking about this staffs right now, he's being so gaddamn overprotective, even tho they just agreed to be friends with benefit not being in a serious relationship.

"Alisa's not gonna be home until my rut ends, she's an omega, I can't be with her right now."

He leaned beside the door and inhaled his sweet scent sharply.

"You really need to take your suppressant Beta, you're making me crazy again, if only you can smell my scent right now, for sure you're gonna have a hard time just like me right now."

He opened the door with a code.

"And I don't have keys since the doors all have it's pin codes. Can you still go home at this hour?, I'll drive you home." Looking worried again and he can't really hide it from this little Beta.

He sighs as he scratches his nape irritatingly, knowing he'll be going home with tired legs.

××××××××××××××××××××

"It's okay. Your rut is coming to a close. You shouldn't wander around when there are omegas lurking around in your neighbourhood." he says as he taps his foot, leaning on a nearby wall. 

"Good thing I can't smell any scents. If I did, I would've jumped you by now." he chuckled, meaning no intentions in his words. 

He felt uneasy when he noticed the other's gaze growing heavy. He could feel his emerald orbs piercing right through his soul. He fake coughed as he brought a fist to his mouth. 

"I can go home by myself. Don't worry. You should worry more about your condition. You're getting into your rut again."

"You look like you're gonna lost it any minute so less talking more moving. Get inside your goddamn house, I'll go home now."

××××××××××××××××××××

This sucks, he can't control it anymore, he's been with him for too long that his scent is lingering deep inside him and just by the thought of him leaving now snapped his wants and needs to act again.

He forcefully grabs his wrist, pulling him inside the house, instantly pinned him to the back of the door when it gets automatically locked, raising both of the brunette's slender hands atop of his head, not making him get away from him. Crashing his sinful lips to the brunette's gaping mouth because of the sudden turns of events into an open-mouthed kiss, sucking and licking his tongue like a hungry lion, getting addicted on how his saliva taste when it's being mixed with his, escaping moans in between their kisses. His other hand getting busy on touching, caressing and massaging every part of his upper body, playing with his nipples with his clothes still on, earning him both whines and whimpers for the little Beta's now lewd voice.

××××××××××××××××××××

The sudden attack made Yaku caught off guard as he let Lev mess him up because he doesn't have any strength to stop this; all of this just feels too good.

He left a restrained whimper when Lev mouthed his nipple underneath the shirt while his hand was busy flicking the other. He gripped on Lev's shoulder for support when he felt his legs giving up, feeling it being weak and wobbly. Blood came rushing down from where his crotch was spotted when Lev flicked his tongue on his neck, assuming where his scent gland is and harshly sucked at it, making Yaku groan in pleasure and pain. He craned his neck to the other side for better access and the ashen haired boy immediately nibbled at his earlobe. Yaku backfired by grabbing Lev's hair by the back and pulled him away to crash their lips together, biting gently on Lev's lower lip and tugging it. 

'This kid is a monster. Can't even restrain himself from devouring me.' he thought to himself.

He felt his whole body being lifted up when he was about to shove his tongue inside Lev's and hang him on the other's shoulder like he weighs nothing.

'Guess being strong runs in Alpha's blood. Shouldve has been an alpha, dammit.' he thought again. 

Then the next thing he knew, he was being plopped down to the nearest couch Lev could spot. He opened his eyes and then all Yaku has seen is a predator looking hungrily at its prey. Yaku was now cornered by Lev and his predatory slits. Yaku felt his breath hitch.

"If you said you wanted to fuck, you could've told me so I could prepare, dimwit." he scolded as he averted Lev's eyes, looking anywhere but Lev.

His bulge was clearly visible now and he could feel Lev is too when he felt a familiar hardness brushing on his thigh.

Lev removes his shirt and polo in a hasty move while staring intensely down on his prey, his beautiful messed up prey.

××××××××××××××××××××

"I want to see how you'll gonna react without me saying a single word, and I am right, just got what I expected you to do and to look."

He smirked while slowly lifting up the brunette's shirt, stroked his fingers on his slender but well-toned body, not touching his nipples teasingly that made the other groaned in frustration, and he was pulled where his nipples are to feel his hot sinful mouth and tongue, licking and sucking around his erect crown on purpose to tease him, even more, making the brunette gripped at his head that made him smirked again, aahh, he's wanted by this little Beta so badly, it made him feel more aroused and fuck this little kitten until his rut ends, then finally, he swirls and flicks his tongue to his hard beads, savouring it slowly to tempt this little Beta to want him more and more.

Lev slide his hand to Yaku's now rock hard length, rubbing and gripping it above his pants, again, teasing him, he felt the other scratch his back digging his nail into his wing bone that made him stop, tilting his head to the brunette's neck reaching his ear and seductively whispers with his lewd and erotic pants.

"I like it when you're too clingy~ Do I make you feel good?~ Do you want me to make you a mess?~."

××××××××××××××××××××

With a grunt, Yaku tilted his head to meet Lev's lips and crashed them into his harshly, all wanton and slurry but he doesn't mind as long as the tongue was there. He pulled away to gasp for air as he slides his hand down from the silver-haired boy's chest, snaking his pecs down to his firm stomach. He knew Lev has such wondrous physic but he didn't know he was this gorgeous.

He looked up to meet Lev's emerald eyes and glared at them intently and furiously. 

"You make me feel good even without trying. I want you to make me a mess. I want you to ruin my whole being, I want you to fuck me, Lev." he answers, eyes still locked. 

He sits back up and takes Lev down, switching their positions making Yaku sitting on Lev's lap with him laying down on the couch. He immediately unbuckles his and Lev's belt, taking them off in a frenzy leaving them in their skin-tight boxers. 

"I'm taking charge on you for now," he says, eyeing Lev's lips but restrained himself from kissing him. 

Yaku took himself down to meet Lev's huge bulge with his, intently grinding down on the hard length being clothed with silk. He unashamedly moaned as he rocked his hips harder, also earning small pants and groans from the other. When all seems too painful to endure, he swatted his boxers away, leaving him naked atop on Lev. He also removed the alpha's clothing, absentmindedly licking his lips as he stared at it hungrily. 

It's really a shame how Yaku couldn't smell the other's scent so he could feel aroused as much how Lev feels at the moment. 

He shoved his fingers down to Lev's mouth gently, making the alpha lick and cover his fingers with his saliva. When his fingers are fully coated with slick, he snaked his own hand over his back as he levitates his ass in the air. A finger was gently brushing against his tight rim before pushing it in, making him groan at the weird feeling. He pushed it in and out at a fast pace and immediately inserted two when it doesn't seem enough. He noticed how Lev scrunched his brow down in impatience and Yaku smirked down at it.

"I'm doing this so you won't- ah- kill me later like you did the first time ngh-"

Three fingers were now knuckled deep into Yaku's insides, he could brush his prostate making him startlingly moan in surprise and pleasure. This was a sign that he is ready to take down Lev's enormous cock.

He removed his fingers from his ass making him whine at the loss and took Lev's dick, lining it at his now-stretched hole. He slowly sank down but stopped when the tip was only inside of him. 

"I need a little help with this one." he deadpans as he glares at Lev with a blush spreading his cheeks.

××××××××××××××××××××

Amazed and surprised on just what the brunette just did in front of him, looking so gaddamn hot and sexy, lewd and erotic, tempting and seducing. He just made all of his desires to be awaken.

The Beta's scent is making all his nerves and senses crave to fuck him, do him, and he'll not gonna stop until he's done even if he begs.

A strong grip on Yaku's ass, spreading its cheeks wide open and thrust his hard throbbing length in one go, so deep that it can reach his prostate without even moving. 

Looking up to meet the brunette's glassy brown eyes with his drunken eyes full of lust.

"You're too hot for your own good Beta, what you did will turn every alpha into a beast and never let you escape their grips."

He starts thrusting, not minding their position, making him ride him but he'll do the fucking.

"Sucking my dick already, huh Beta, you want it this much, I'll give more, have it go deeper and harder and faster."

Loud pants, moans and groans are like music to their ears, skin slapping hard, hands almost digging to each other's bodies.

"Feel my rut, Beta."

He smirked, and leaned to Yaku's chest, licking and sucking his proud nipple standing erect, bodies lock to each other, having the brunette's hard length rubbing on his stomach, making him sob with ecstasy, having his whole body is messed up and done by this wild beast who's hungry for him.

"F-fuck! You're too tight, you're sucking my knot too much and it feels so fucking good."

As he continued thrusting and moving their bodies in a fast phase rhythm.

××××××××××××××××××××

With all of Lev's hard thrusts and his harsh grips, he could feel himself being so close to his climax. His moans were getting louder by the seconds has passed by and his expressions were getting more erotic. He gripped on Lev's shoulders as each thrust kept going faster and faster. He buried his face between Lev's shoulder and neck, sobbing in pleasure. It was all too much to take he just wanted to cum already. 

"Ah- ahh- f-fuck Lev, p-please ah! Don't s-stop God... Ah!" he moaned shamelessly as he tightens his grip on Lev's shoulders. 

The pace got faster and he could feel himself going into his climax. He shut his eyes tightly when his cock throbbed then his seeds were spilling out of his slit. 

Lev still kept pounding into him even when he came. He was overstimulated now and he could barely keep hanging on with this feeling.

With one last deep thrust, he knotted again and cums hard inside him, feeling his length twitching and throbbing with pleasure.

××××××××××××××××××××

He pants hard while his face is buried into the brunette's scent glands, sniffing his sweet erotic scent to calm his nerves for a bit.

"You're a virgin but your body knows how to move just fine, even taking me fully as if you're used to my length and thickness"

He chuckled while wrapping his arms at the other's back.

"Hey, want to spend the night here?. It's kinda late, and sorry it's my fault hehe, so I'll take responsibility and offer my room for you to have a nice good sleep tonight."

He softly whispers while planting and nibbling soft kisses on his neck.

××××××××××××××××××××

He flinches at each touch Lev gave on his skin and sighs in content as he relaxes. He cranes his neck to receive more affection and closes his eyes, smiling a bit to himself. He wraps his arms around Lev's waist and lets himself be calm for a moment. 

"Okay then. But where would you sleep? Isn't it a bit too- I don't know how to call this, too romantic to lend your sex mate your room? People usually just let them sleep on the couch or whatever?" he chuckles.

He felt Lev tense up but he paid it no mind. He sighs and pulls away, looking Lev in his eyes. 

××××××××××××××××××××

"I can sleep on the couch. You need your bed more than I do," he says with a rose eyebrow.

Sexmate.

His heart throbbed a little with hurt, but he just sighed it off.

So he really just think of him like that, well, he agreed, so he needs to deal with this relationship and just friends with benefits.

"I'm a gentleman beta, I don't want my visitor sleeping anywhere, besides my room is big, you can sleep anywhere you like, but only inside my room."

His knot subsides, he removed his length at him gently and let the other sit comfortably on the couch.

"I'll go get some change of clothes, go take a bath first, I'll follow you."

He pecks a quick kiss before running upstairs, leaving the brunette's face blush a little.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku was left on the couch, blushing a bit on the Alpha's actions. 

It wasn't like they're romantic couples or whatever but why does it feel like they are? All just seems too romantic, it should all be platonic, at least that's what Yaku thinks. 

He sighs in exasperation and got up from the couch, walking on the hallways naked. He spotted the bathroom and entered it. He closed the door behind him and just noticed how incredibly huge the room is, complete with needed stuff, like bathtubs, shower stalls, even a medium-sized hot spring on the corner with a LED flat-screen TV pasted on the wall. How rich is this alpha? 

He took a step inside the hot spring and felt himself relax immediately, sinking into the tub.

"I wish I lived here instead of my lousy apartment..." he mumbles to himself, closing his eyes and takes a nap for a bit while waiting for the clothes to arrive.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev picks some of his old size clothes, a long sleeve sweater and fitted shorts, leaving it inside the bathroom's changing area. 

He takes a bath on his room after, making it quick as he can, cause he needs to clean some stuffs on his room before he let Yaku enter it.

He's wearing a 2 faded colour sweater and loose shorts, leaving his hair dump with water then arrange and clean his room a bit.

He goes downstairs and waits for Yaku to return on the living room, so he closed his eyes for a while, resting his self for a bit in his rut is never an option ever since, but now, he can feel it, looks like having his knot release to someone had helped his rut subside a little.

He falls asleep thinking of those things while his head is leaned backwards at the couch.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku got out of the bathroom and dried himself to get to Lev's too big clothes. Good thing the shorts fit in him but the long-sleeved sweater got past his hands, making him look like a grade-schooler kid. 

"Why do I have to be so short," he mumbles to himself as he folds the sleeve. 

He got out of the bathroom and made his way towards the living room where he assumed Lev would be. He noticed the alpha was already sleeping on the couch. What a shame, he was planning to drag Lev into the bedroom so the giant wouldn't hurt his back in the morning. He sighs and makes his way towards the sleeping lion. 

"Hey, you still alive?" he asks, trying to wake him up by poking him in the cheek. 

Come to think of it, this is actually the first time he got to take a look and touch at Lev's face without getting aroused. He felt... Chummy inside. He's getting butterflies in his stomach and his heart is quiet beating louder than usual. His cheeks were heating up but he still hadn't noticed it.

He pinched Lev's cheek and he didn't expect it to be this soft. His cheeks were splotchy red now and he hates to admit, he enjoys squishing Lev's cheeks. 

The alpha flinched a bit when his pinches were getting too hard making him back away for a bit. Lev went back to his normal relaxed face after a few matters of seconds and Yaku found himself sighing in relief. 

"Never thought he'd be a heavy sleeper," he mutters. 

He stood up and kneeled at the couch, glancing around the room before giving Lev's lips a quick peck. He stormed out of the living room to make his way to the bedroom, not wanting to see what Lev's reaction would be if he was awake.

××××××××××××××××××××

Waking up in the middle of dawn, Lev had to pee, being dizzy from sleeping and the good scent he was smelling, he unconsciously went to his room, forgetting he was with someone right now, he flops on his king-size bed, gently pulled his pillow close to him, hug it tight and buried his face to where it smells so nice, not knowing it was Yaku.

"Hmm~ so sweet~."

Sleep talking, being fascinated from the scent, made him relax and have a nice sleep until morning rises.

He is having a dream right now, we're Yaku is standing in front of him, leaning back at the big trunk of a tree, smiling happily at him, making his heartbeats wild and crazy, seeing those warm smile from his lips gives different kinds of waves on his emotions. His mousey brown eyes that are piercing right thru his soul, soft skin he wanted to touch over and over again, his small frame that's suited perfectly in his arms, little fingers and small hands that he never wanted to let go, and those soft kissable lips that he lives for.

He's falling, fast and deep, he doesn't care if he doesn't love or even like him back, he'll just have to hide it, not push it, cause he's gotten used to loving someone who will never love him back, and he thinks all of them are just the same, and knowing how Yaku is so damn gorgeous and attractive, he'll never be that someone that will make those lips smile genuinely like that, given the fact that he annoyed him big time, and he's already so disgusting, to begin with, being a playboy, making out on almost all the girls at school, he knows Yaku knew all if it, tho the fact that he really never had sex with all of them are too impossible to believe in, but it's true, he only got aroused by this little Beta's scent and presences, and he's not really into sex, he's into making love and just do it with the person he has feelings for, but who's gonna believe him anyways, no one, even Yaku for sure, so he needs to keep his emotions shut inside him and just be contented on unrequited love.

He didn't know he was moving for real, he is now nibbling Yaku's neck while dreaming, his lips finding it's way to the other's lips and gave him as steady kiss where he dozed of to his wondrous dream, making their lips lock while sleeping.

××××××××××××××××××××

It was 9 in the morning when Yaku woke up with soft lips grazing against his. His brows scrunched tightly in confusion as he flutters his eyes open to see what's going on. Waking up with Lev being the first thing you'd see would be very romantic and Yaku would feel all jittery and love-struck but right now isn't the time for that. He was too surprised to see Lev twining their lips making him shriek so early in the morning and pushed Lev off of the bed.

"What the fuck?!" 

He shouted in surprise and horror as he clutched on the sheets tightly.

"Y-You..."

He was blushing madly right now. He didn't know how to react to this; whether to kiss Lev back in a very platonic way or push him out of the room. He did neither and just froze on the bed. 

"Y-You should've told me you'd be sleeping here, goddammit Lev!" he couldn't stop himself from growling.

Lev woke up on a sudden push and loud voice shouting on him, he opened his eyes and saw how Yaku's face in horror, making his state be alarmed and things from the past suddenly shot open on his mind, his ex looking and saying the same exact things, but with different words and situation, He shakes his head while panting a little.

He got flustered and sighed repeatedly before he can finally move and get out of the bed looking like he just witnesses his self back then.

"I'm sorry, I just, I forgot you're here. I'll take you home now."

Lev didn't talk at all after that, he can't forgot Yaku's look this morning, like he was so disgusted on him and afraid of him. Proof of their relationship that will stay as friends. He really can't push it harder than this. Being a help to him is enough.

When they reach Yaku's apartment he just gave him a faint smile and bid his goodbye normally. And went back home and decided to face his rut alone.

After a week, Lev's rut had totally calmed down and he's now on his way to join at the school's Camping trip for 1 week at Okinawa. They're are advised to have a partner and mixed each one of them in other years and sections. Alphas and Omegas are strictly prohibited to be together, so it's gonna be an alpha to alpha, omega to omega, omega to beta and lastly alpha to beta. The camps purpose it to have a fair view of each level of the hierarchy and makes a harmonious relationship with one another.

And Lev finds it tiring, cause it's not even needed, why did Alisa agree to this anyway.

His partner is Kuroo Tetsuro, wait he heard that name from somewhere but he forgot it.

He just shrugged it off and go to the school's parking lot where some of the students are already waiting, he chose to stay on the bench, far from the crowd, cause he doesn't want girls attention anymore.

After realizing his feelings for Yaku while he's on his rut the whole week, he chose to be lock and change to being a normal Alpha who has his destined Beta, not omega but it's clinched since his beloved Beta will never love him back. Well, he's not expecting him to anyway, it's enough for him to see and talk to him like normal friends should be, and help him be scent mark if needed and lastly he won't ask for his help in his rut next time, since he doesn't want to complicate things and makes him pregnant. He still doesn't know all of his current status on being a beta despite having a body of an omega.

He misses him, like so much, good thing he left his jacket the last time he went to his house, it made his rut subsided quickly, he didn't make any move or even text or call him, he doesn't want the other to be bothered by his rut and be obliged to help again. 

"You're thoughts are flying outside the earth."

Kenma who just arrived tap his shoulder and sit beside him. 

"Your rut ended earlier than expected, and that's good, so you can go and join the camp, so who's your partner?"

Snaking his arm to kenma's shoulder is a friendly act he always does when they are together, since they're childhood friends, being touchy at some time are not a big deal to the both of them, it's just people around them spreading gossips that they're in a relationship or something. They just shrugged it off since they're not, just normal childhood friends, and speaking of Kenma.

"By the way Kenma, What's the name of the Alpha you're mentioning to me that caught your laziest attention?."

He stopped playing his PSP and shoot a glare at him.

"Kuroo Tetsuro, the one who's always with Yaku, why are you so bad at remembering names, tsk. And for your information, I won't wait for him to like me, I've done several things to make him notice me, I know already that he likes me but he won't say it and I'm getting tired of waiting, this time I'll do the move, I'll take this camp to my advantage"

He annoyingly said and goes back playing.

"Ohoho~ looks like I'll be able to help you this time."

He pulled him close and leaned down to where his ear is, making it looks like he was kissing him again when you're looking at a different angle.

"He's my partner and I'll gladly help you to make him realize that he needs to fuck you already."

He snorted and hold his laugh because of Kenma's flustered face and blushing way too hard, making things more complicated to others who are looking at them, maybe thinking they're making out and since Kenma reacted this way. 

But Lev doesn't care, he's not doing anything wrong, and he's SINGLE but... his heart is already been TAKEN.

××××××××××××××××××××

Yaku and his partner Suga were hanging around the field as they wait for any further announcement. The two has always been friends but for some reason, they grew apart but they still talk. 

Suga nudged him by the elbow when their conversation went deeper.

"So, had you found any person that's in your league?" Suga asked smugly.

"What, did you found yours?" Yaku fired back. 

"Of course! You know Daichi Sawamura?"

"Nope, but go on."

"One time, I had my heat in the middle of private practice with him. And... Yeah, you know what happened. Eventually, we stayed into that dynamic; hookup and stuff. Until one day I developed feelings for him. I confronted them immediately and confessed to Daichi. I still couldn't believe he reciprocated my feelings, it was the best feeling ever!"

The story seems nostalgic like he had been in that situation before... Or at the moment. He nodded, trying to listen at the continuation.

"What happened next?" he asks, seemingly getting curious.

"We got into a relationship. We even got a bonding mark!" Suga exclaimed, craning his neck to the other side to show his mark, seeming to fade away now. 

"Does it hurt?" he asks again. 

"Nope, it rather feels pleasurable. It was a nice feeling."

Yaku furrowed his brows as he lets himself get lost in thoughts. He wonders if he ever gets bonded with a female beta his own age or younger, who's calm and dedicated to someone like him. But instead, his mind drifted away when he asked this:

"Is it possible for beta and alpha to bond?" 

Suga seems got caught off-guard but he taps his chin and looks up at nowhere, acting like he's thinking. 

"If none of them is already bonded that is. It's possible for them to bond despite being different. Couple like them are rare but that doesn't matter if you really love that certain person." he explained cheerfully. 

'Love, huh?' Yaku thought to himself as his face expressed worry and a tinge of hope. 

"Why, Yaku? Do you perhaps had a crush on an alpha?" Suga asked excitedly.

He remained silent but Suga took it as a yes, the brunette's cheeks were too obvious to tell. 

They continued walking around until they spotted that certain hot alpha with that blonde boy again. Suga gaped in awe as Yaku looked at them blankly.

"This is actually the first time I'd seen Lev Haiba this close," he mutters. 

Yaku found it oddly prideful when he's the only person who had seen Lev underneath those clothes. His eyes widened slightly when Lev made that move again, "kissing" Kenma and leaving the boy flustered.

They're clearly in love and Kenma's an omega so why didn't he helped Lev at the days of rut? 

'Probably they were scared to try and leave the omega pregnant, they didn't want to take risks.' he thinks to himself, oddly feeling a painful tug on his heart as they watched them from afar.

××××××××××××××××××××

Lev saw Yaku together with Suga, and he's sure the beta saw him, but he didn't even greet him. Well, that's what he actually expected, after all he's nothing to him.

There it is, this pain again, he'll never get used to this rejections. And he's wishing to just get numb and feel nothing at all. Since he decided to just go with the flow, he'll just act like he used to when Yaku's around. Just to keep him in his sight and still talk to him as friends. And hopefully, the Beta wouldn't mind being friends.

He smiled bitterly and just go to the bus that will send them to the airport.

The ride was just a few minutes away, and they waited for their flight and go straight to their assigned plane, the flight will consume at least 2 to 2 and half hour for them to reach Okinawa. 

The seats on the plane are randomly picked, so he's not with Kenma or even his partner, his seat is beside the window, a two-seater, his assigned seat is beside the window and the seat next to him is still unoccupied. He fixes his luggage above the seat and decided to sleep the whole flight. He put on his black eye mask and earphones for his sleep not to be disturbed.

He didn't know that Yaku is his seatmate.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo8.oo9.o20
> 
> >.< .......... >.<


	5. F I V E

Yaku climbed into the plane and looks around the corner to look for his assigned seat. When he finally found his seat after moments of searching, there it was, beside the half Russian alpha. He didn't expect this at all. 

He sighed in defeat and arranges his luggage above just beside Lev's. With a grumble coming out of his pouty mouth, he took a seat and tries his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. Thank goodness he's asleep. He can't survive the ride if this alpha beside him was awake, for sure he would've done something indecent. 

He took his phone from his sling bag and puts his earphones to not hear the noise coming out from the people on the plane. He played a random song and lulls himself to sleep with his head leaning on the seat. 

After a few seconds, the plane was starting to drift off. Yaku felt himself getting heavier then after a moment, the ride was beginning to go steadily. 

Yaku never liked airplane rides. He's planning to just sleep it all off so he wouldn't barf on their seats. He continues to sleep then unconsciousness was starting to consume him after seconds of trying. Then finally he was sleeping peacefully now, but there was this one thing he'd been trying to avoid; to rest his head on Lev's shoulders. The Gods weren't with him this time. His head fell on the others shoulder without himself knowing and continued dreaming about oblivion.

×××××××××××××××××××

Lev woke up in the middle of their flight, feeling something heavy on his shoulder, then the sweet scent he was clinging on while he was on his rut last week enters his nostrils straight to his dick. Since he's been longing for it for a week and he didn't have the chance to see him. 'Cause you're too prideful', he sighed and groan in frustration.

'Fucking timing', he cursed, as he gently moves to remove his eyes mask and to look if Yaku is still sleeping, and yes he's still is, he sighed in relief and just put his jacket on his lap to hide his bulge.

He adjusted his seat back a little, good thing they're on the last seat at the back, cause Yaku seems to have a hard time sleeping.

"Excuse me and sorry for touching you without your consent."

He snakes his arm on the other's shoulder and let his head rests on him comfortably.

"Sleep well my little Beta."

×××××××××××××××××××

It has been minutes since Yaku slept and it also has been minutes since he rested his head on Lev's shoulder comfortably. He became conscious after a few moments of drifting off of dreamland. He fluttered his eyes open, noticing his head is now in a different angle. There was also a heavy thing set on his shoulder. What the-

He immediately opened his eyes to see Lev dating the pane window with his earphones still on and his hand supporting his chin, casually letting Yaku rest his head on him. He also had his large hand resting in Yaku's shoulder.

What happened? He remained stiff as he thinks of whatever shit he had done but couldn't think of it. He was too flustered with whatever is going on at the moment. He eventually gave up and just let himself relax. After all, it wouldn't hurt to be calm when he's around Lev.

Fuck everything. 

He shifted to wrap his arm on Lev and snuggled further into his warmth. His cheeks were burning intensely now, it could burn the fabric of Lev's clothes. He didn't care about everything, he just wants this moment.

×××××××××××××××××××

Lev felt little arms wrapping around his waist, and he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He's not expecting this, so he looks back to where Yaku is snuggling on his chest, blushing furiously that made him chuckle and tightens his arms on the other's shoulder.

"Hey, you still sleeping?."

He leans down and kisses his nose, not minding if he gets angry at him, he really misses his little beta so much. His scent is calming him this time, since he's not on his rut, smelling his sweet scent makes him fall and fall deeper but sadly he's the only one who's falling since he already accepted how they'll gonna stay as friends without any more than friends label.

"We still have an hour, you can sleep more, I'll lend you my chest for free, so don't worry."

He chuckled again and kiss the top of his head.

"You smell so sweet, so, sorry not sorry for kissing you."

×××××××××××××××××××

"I can clearly see you're not sorry for kissing me at all. I think I'll be having diabetes any moment from now." he snaps back but tightens his grip around Lev. 

He could feel the other students' stares boring intensely at them but he didn't mind, Lev was his or so he thought he is.

"If my scent was this strong, how come your dick is still calm?" he mockingly asks with a wicked grin pasted on his face. 

He knows he didn't mean it and he hopes Lev wouldn't take it too seriously for him to fuck him in a goddamned plane.

×××××××××××××××××××

"Beta, you're scent is spreading and seducing, control it, I can't scent mark you right here, the teachers are just a few seats away from us."

He got alarmed cause Yaku will surely get many Alphas attention if this continues. Good thing he's hugging him right now that makes his scent not spread that easily.

"And to answer your question."

He grabbed Yaku's hand and pulled it inside his jacket, letting him hold his bulge that's been like that ever since he smelled his scent.

"Did this answer your question?."

He smirks while looking him flustered his face is looking right now.

×××××××××××××××××××

Yaku immediately blushed when he got a hold of Lev's insanely huge bulge, covered by the seam of his pants. Oh, how bad Yaku wanted to rip them off. He bit his lip and glued his eyes to the bulge, unable to look Lev in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered, gently squeezing the bulge but not hard enough to draw out a moan, which is a shame. 

"You should've gone to the bathroom. It's not that far from where we are." 

And he also needed to go to the bathroom because the contact made his arousal rise, his blood racing straight into his dick.

"Can you let go of my wrist now? If you won't I'll squeeze your dick real hard it would hurt so much," he warns but he knows he can't do that to Lev's family jewels.

×××××××××××××××××××

"Oh~ sorry, I thought you don't want to let go since you keep on squeezing and tempting me~"

He seductively whispered on Yaku's ear just right in front of him and teasingly lick it a bit.

He let go of his hand and grinned, he can see Yaku's bulge now.

"I guess I'm not the only one who needs attention now."

He gets up from his seat to go to the restroom at the end of the plane. He leaned down a bit and whispers

"You can follow me if you want~."

He smirks and walks pass-thru Yaku's seat having his jacket tied on his waist to cover his bulge when walking and went straight at the restroom where no one is using right now since it'll be less than 30 minutes before they'll arrive at Okinawa.

×××××××××××××××××××

Yaku grunted in exasperation and embarrassment but still gets up from his seat to release himself from this painful shit he's feeling. Good thing his bulge is not quite visible as Lev's. He's sure the whole plane would get curious on why he went to the bathroom not too late from Lev but paid it no mind.

He finally arrived at the restroom and immediately locks the door, only to turn around and find Lev waiting, leaning against a wall with a sadistic grin. 

That expression always makes Yaku's stomach squirm inside. 

"I don't know what you're thinking right now but you're being an annoying piece of (beautiful) shit and it irritates my whole being." 

Of course, he kept the beautiful word to his thoughts. He can't imagine himself calling Lev beautiful. Not when he's basically hot. 

He starts to unbutton his polo after staring at Lev's bulge for too long. 

"If you want to do it, we need to remove our garments so there won't be suspicious eyes eyeing us when it gets wrinkled," he remarks. 

"And please make this all fast. We don't have much time left," he added with a glare but his blushing cheeks are betraying the expression he's attempting to make.

×××××××××××××××××××

Looking at how Yaku is undressing his shirt in front of him makes his dick gets harder and painful since his wearing tight pants for he's not expecting things to turn out this way, tho he's hoping for this to happen, 'Nice kill Lev', then he smirked.

"Do you know how sexy you are while removing your shirt like that?."

He asks while he himself took off his shirt swiftly off his body, muscle-flexing from the quick movement.

He immediately pushed Yaku's body behind the door with him on his back, licking and sucking his shoulder up to his neck to scent mark him while his hand find it's way to the other's hard length and start pumping it, earning a whined and gasped that the brunette is holding in, and his other hand, shoving his fingers inside Yaku's mouth having it coated with his saliva. His whole body moves to pleasure the other. 

His coated finger finds it's way to enter that's sticky enough to slide into Yaku's tight hole, not stopping his other hand that's stroking the other's length fast, joining his other hand at the same pace while stretching and pumping his hole.

"Hold your moans babe~, you don't want us to get caught having sex here, right~."

He seductively whispers on the brunette's ear while he twisted Yaku's body to face the toilet door, positioned his self on the other's back wrap his and pushed his rock hard length deep into his stretched out hole, making them both groaned in lust and desire. He tilts Yaku's face and crashed his lips to his with an open-mouthed kiss then start fucking him behind, fast, deep and rough, while his hand pumps Yaku's length at the same rhythm, making them both whimper and moans at each others mouth, shutting it with a passionate kiss, saliva dripping on their mouths as they make a sin inside the public restroom on a school plane flight with all of the students and teachers just right behind the door. But who cares, no one can stop him tasting and fucking his little Beta as long as he would let him. 

"I-I'm cumming, a-ah! you feel so good and tight, make me want to fuck you senseless babe~"

×××××××××××××××××××

This is bad. Fucking in a public restroom of an airplane is a bad idea. The whole plane would hear the shenanigan they are doing if they're being too loud. And, Yaku couldn't fight back the moans and groans coming out of his potty mouth. They definitely would get caught but nothing of them matters to the both of them. They just wanted to pleasure the other, not minding the world. Heck, Yaku would be very proud to show his bite marks by Lev if he was prideful enough. 

They are still fucking when they are so close to snapping their orgasms and Lev's dirty talk isn't helping Yaku hold in his release. Lev's hand is still pumping his throbbing length intensely and his dick is still entering in and out of his insides at a very fast pace. Yaku couldn't hold the loud moans coming out of his mouth; that's why he bit on his hand to stop them, but he couldn't stop his saliva from dripping out. It just feels too delicious.

He really wants Lev to fuck him senseless, make him cum then fuck him again making him overstimulated but this was a wrong place and a wrong time to do any of those. He'd only allow Lev to fuck him here because he got hard for Lev's dumb actions.

After a few seconds of fucking, his prostate was now being brushed, or pounded rather, very harshly making him choke and gasp in surprise and sudden pleasure. 

"Ah- mhm- f-fuck Lev don't sto-ahh-p please...-" 

Their hips were banging harshly, their skins were slapping loudly and their grips were gripping tightly. Yaku's eyes were dripping tears. He was a sobbing mess underneath Lev's grasp. He just wanted to cum already.

It seems like his pleads are heard when his dick twitched then spurted his seeds out with a restrained moan. Lev didn't take long and came inside Yaku. It was a weird feeling but a feeling that Yaku wants to feel over and over. 

Yaku breathed in and out to calm himself down. His fingers were gripping too hard on the hard surface of the wall it left scratches there and it was visible. Yaku sighed tiredly and tilted his head to meet Lev's lips with a soft chaste kiss. 

"Feeling better now?" he asks softly because he was too tired to raise his voice.

×××××××××××××××××××

Lev pants are blowing at Yaku's neck pulling him to sit on his lap while he sat on the toilet bowl.

"That was so fucking good Beta, you're so tight that I don't want my dick to be pulled out."

He sexy talked at the other's ear, breathing hot pants, teasingly lick his earlobe, nibbling his neck, sucking in between his neck and shoulder and nape gently to leave more hickeys and scent mark him.

"If only I could fuck you endlessly here, I would do it even if you beg me to stop."

He smirks and grab some paper tissue and clean them both, helping Yaku to arrange his clothes and he arranges him as fast as he can, cause they can already hear the announcement of their landing at any time.

"I'll go back first."

He turns back and leaned down to captured Yaku's open mouth with a kiss that turns into a torrid one but Lev pulled out immediately before he loses control and fuck him again.

"Thank you for your help I'll return the favour if you need mine too, Babe~."

He winked and gets out of the toilet, walking back on their seat like nothing happened and didn't mind the others eyeing his every action. Cause some of his scents are faintly emitting that made them stares at him like prey.

"I guess I need his marks as well."

He silently whispered with his lips grinning wildly.

××××××××××××××××××× 

Yaku only noticed Lev was calling him "Babe" the whole time they fucked and now. He inwardly cringed at the nickname, blushes hard and waited a few moments before going out of the restroom again, trying his best to hide his hickeys. He successfully went back to his seat besides Lev and heaved out a heavy sigh. 

He immediately glared at Lev when he got to calm down. 

"Who the fuck said you can call me "Babe"? I'm not your baby or whatever, stop it. It's making me cringe." he scolds in a whisper, pulling out a disgusted face to hide his blushing face not to be found out the opposite meaning.

"Now, scooch in, lend me your shoulder. I'm tired as fuck." 

He rests his head on the others shoulder and closes his eyes, trying to get his head out of his thoughts.

×××××××××××××××××××

Lev chuckles happily on Yaku's antics, being a tsun-tsun made him even more adorable and cute, so he can't stop the urge to tease him more.

He snakes his arm on his shoulder again and grips his other arm tight to a hug.

"You can't stop me calling you whatever names I like to call you, Babe~."

He can see some of the hickeys that he made a while ago that made him smirked and felt so proud that he's the one who marks this gorgeous little hot-tempered beta.

"Looks like I'll be feasting on you the whole trip so better be aware of my existence and keep your distance away from me if you don't want to be eaten alive for the whole week, Babe~."

×××××××××××××××××××

"I'll take note of that," he answers with a yawn. 

He leans his whole weight to Lev and lets himself relax. Lev is way too warm and Yaku likes warm things. How he wished Lev was a teddy bear. 

He opens his eyes but just stared in oblivion, lost in his train of thoughts. He absentmindedly rubs Lev's arm and snuggles even further into his body. 

"Hey." he started. 

"Won't your boyfriend get mad if we're being like this? You're even calling me babe. What is Kenma supposed to feel about this whole stuff going on between us? Does he know?" he asks, waiting for Lev's response.

×××××××××××××××××××

Lev snorted and almost choked on air. So Yaku is one of those who misjudged their relationship. Might as well tease him a bit and see how will he react and to know if, just a what-if, he even has a thing for him.

"No, it's fine, he's not a jealous type of person, and we're not yet bonded, so I guess it's ok, why? do you want me all for yourself."

He asks teasingly to his ear and nibbles it a little. Rubbing his hand to Yaku's arm and gripping his shoulder tight to pull him even closer, cause he needs his scent and warmth to feel calm and relax.

Not minding the other's stares and gossips, he even kisses Yaku's temple and show's off that he owned this little Beta.   
Good thing his scent is mixing to his sweet scent that made other alpha to back off and stop staring at his gorgeous little beta.

××××××××××××××××××× 

Yaku pushed Lev away and sits back on his seat with an unreadable face. He's having mixed emotions bottled up in his head right now so he doesn't know whatever face he's making at the moment. 

"No. You should spend your time with your omega. If you're here for my scent I don't care. He's your omega. This is all wrong. You're clearly cheating on him." he scolds with wide unnerving eyes. 

"I don't want that. Please don't make anything that would make your omega unhappy," he added later on. 

"Even if this is a beneficial thing, it's very wrong. Omegas have sweeter scents and would accompany you better in your days of ruts. Why did you spent it all alone when you have an omega for yourself?" 

He frowned and averts his eyes away from Lev. He looked down and crosses his arms in his chest. 

"Sorry, I'm rambling again. Just a habit when I'm disappointed and annoyed with something."

×××××××××××××××××××

This is unexpected, he didn't know he looks cuter when sulking. He needs to push this thru and tease him more, and hopefully just a bit that he'll gonna show some liking towards him. So he'll just act a bit and see how this will turn out.

He looks so adorable when he's angry like this and lecturing him like he was really cheating, or is it he's just jealous? Naah that's impossible, but still, he needs to confirm it and hold his urges to kiss him shamelessly right now because of his pouting lips and annoyed expression.

"So, you're saying we're back on being just friend now? and just forget what happened?."

He leaned closer, but not touching him, just teasingly moving his head on the side of the other's head and letting him hear that he's sniffing his scent in very lewd faintly way acting like he's sad that they're back on just being an acquaintance.

"You won't ever help me if I needed your scent? that's bad, I'm already used to yours, haaays, I guess I'll just do it by myself from now on."

×××××××××××××××××××

"Well, aren't we already friends?" he remarked, still averting his eyes. 

"And yeah, I shouldn't be the one helping you. You have Kenma, don't ya? Ask him for his help instead. I won't be doing a good job." he added irritatingly.

Now that he'd come to think of it, he's being the third wheel of Lev and Kenma's 'relationship'. He doesn't want to get involved in such things he doesn't like. This is ridiculous; he's hurting Kenma's feelings. He barely knew the person but he knows he's hurting him with what he's doing with his boyfriend behind his back. He's feeling guilty now that he's starting to develop feelings for a person who has already been taken. 

He's still averting his eyes to focus on something that's not Lev. 

"We should stop this. I don't want to hurt people," he mutters.

×××××××××××××××××××

He can't hold it in, he burst out laughing and hug Yaku tight and snuggles his face on his neck.

"Hey chill, you're so serious there, as if I look like a bad guy here."

He looks sheepishly at him and gives him a quick peck on his lips.

"Kenma and I are just childhood friend, we're not even looking suited for each other, yes he's an omega but his scent is awful for me."

He needs to tell something for Yaku to believe him even a little and trust him.

"Well you know, it's only you and your scent that I find sweet and endearing, and the rest of them smelled rotten for me."

He looks down, getting embarrassed on him being a different Alpha.

"It's up to you if you'll believe it or not, but since you already believed in what you're seeing and not ask for it first, I guess I can't make you believe what I really am."

He smiled faintly and kissed his lips gently and let go of him since the plane just landed and they need to prepare to go out of the plane. 

He looks back at Yaku before moving.

"See you around, Beta."

He winked and get lost on his thoughts and embarrassment from a while ago, it's not even his intention to say his personal issues and problem, but it came out naturally when he looks at thos mousey captivating brown eyes, that looks like it's telling him that "I'm here, everything's is alright."

He chuckled faintly.

"Don't be a fool Lev, as if anyone can accept you, there's no one."

He bitterly smiled and just put on his earphones and find where Kenma is.

×××××××××××××××××××

Yaku groans as he pressed his face into his palms rested on his knees. 'That was so embarrassing' he thought. 'I assumed they are couples. Can't this day get any worse.'

He took his baggage from above, needing to tiptoe just to get it and took it with him when he gets off the plane. He dashes off to find Kuroo and Suga together in a crowd and joined them for him not to get lost. 

"Kuroo, where's your partner? Aren't you supposed to be with them?" Yaku asked, looking from the left and from the right. 

"Oh, he scrambled off somewhere. Dunno where he is at the moment but meh, I don't really care," he replied with a lazy grin.

Yaku frowned and just went to the bus where they're supposed to be in. He sat beside Kuroo while Suga sat with Dai-something. Yaku hadn't noticed when his eyes were wandering around to find a certain silver hair on the crowd, and fortunately, he found him, sitting beside Kenma on the back. He immediately tilts his head away and looks straight at the seat in front of him. 

Kuroo seems to notice the blush spreading across his cheeks as the bed-headed alpha wore his trademark smirk. 

"What?" Yaku asks defensively. Of course, he would go on the defensive. 

"Nothing. Just noticed you were looking for someone. Apparently, I caught you blu-"

"I am not blushing, Tetsu."

"Okay, if that's what you say."

Kuroo teased but didn't push the subject, as much to Yaku's delight. He closed his eyes and breathes heavily as he leans his back on the seat.

×××××××××××××××××××

"Kenma, who's your partner? do you want me to switch with you?."

Lev offered, for his childhood friend's love life to finally move forward.

"Not today Lev, let's wait for at least a day or two, I'll observe him first, and my partner suppose to be a beta, but he switches with Daichi, an alpha, so I guess I'll really need to switch with you."

Kenma suggested while still busy playing with his PSP, so Lev didn't push it and decide to wait for him at asking for help.

He saw Yaku and that Kuroo, who's his partner seating 2 seats in front of them, well they look close, but Yaku didn't mention anything about him having a boyfriend or something so he guesses he's single or he just doesn't want any commitment, most probably if it's him.

He smiled defeatedly, he got fond of that little Beta real quick. He's even slowly forgetting his trauma from his ex. All he could think is him, he hated him first, but now he can't even hate him even if he calls him names, curse him or saying hurtful things about him. He accepts all of it like he was not even an Alpha, the great Alpha that's being looked up to by many but being madly in love and swayed by a little Beta, his one and only pretty Beta.

But it's nothing, he only wanted that little Beta's attention, but truth hurts, he hates him to the core.

He chuckled, sighing in defeat. He can't have his heart, he knows that already, and he can't make him happy too, being an abnormal Alpha is just a pain in the ass. He's born to be alone, how he really wish he is a beta.

"LEV!."

Kenma shouted to his ear.

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling for how many times already, come on we're here, grab your things, we're the only one's left in here.

He was lost in his thoughts again. He just shakes his head and exhaled loud, grabs his bag and gets out of the bus.

"Wow!. This is paradise."

The place they're staying is so beautiful, a private resort and hotel with a large camping site and a wide white sand beach.

"This going to be exciting Kenma, and I'll help you to get your man before we go home."

He winked at him and place his arm on his shoulder again. He caught that Kuroo, looking at them, no, it looks like he's glaring at him, he smirked and leaned down to Kenma's ear that looks like he just kisses his cheek, then there he saw, how Kuroo's eyes are intensely looking at him shooting daggers and fist clenched.

"Haha, Kenma, looks like you won't be needing my help that much."

He chuckled and he caught Yaku looking at him and Kenma, he just gave him a meaningful smile and a wink before he pulled Kenma with him to enter the hotel.

×××××××××××××××××××

Yaku frowns as Kuroo glares. The beta didn't seem to notice the other's aura beside him as he was too glued to Lev's figure walking away with Kenma. After a few moments of staring, he just noticed Kuroo still glaring daggers at the both of them. Yaku sighs in exasperation.

"Don't tell me you like Kenma," he mutters. 

"What, me? Liking Kenma? No." Kuroo replied in mockery. 

"And besides, I have Bokuto."

"That's entirely different."

Kuroo sighs and raises his hands in mock defeat as he closes his eyes.

"Okay, okay, but can't you see his beautiful face? And his sweet scent-"

"I'm a beta, Kuroo."

"Oh, I forgot. But anyhow, he's still gorgeous." 

Yaku furrowed his brows and continued to stare to where Lev and Kenma were and the two were going inside the hotel now. Yaku still stared with a seemingly sad face. 

"Yeah, he's gorgeous." Yaku mumbles. 

"What's wrong, Yakkun? Jealous of his looks?" Kuroo teased. 

"No, there's nothing I'd be jealous about anything."

"Then what's the matter?"

Yaku remained silent and that's what Kuroo needs as an answer. The alpha gasps in surprise as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth dramatically.

"Don't tell me, you're jealous of Kenma because of that alpha?" Kuroo summarized, still surprised.

Yaku couldn't help but nod slowly. This wasn't the defensive Yaku Kuroo had known so this might be a serious case. Kuroo smiles softly as he pats Yaku in his back gently. 

"That's okay, Yakkun. They aren't in a relationship anyway. They are just friends."

'That's what I've been trying to convince myself.' Yaku thought to himself.

"Just cut it out. We need to find a room for ourselves." Yaku groans as he shrugged Kuroo's arm off of his shoulder. 

They checked in to the hotel and went to their assigned rooms. Surprisingly the superiors allowed them to pick whoever partner they want to be their roommate for the whole camp since this is their last year so the school agreed for them to have fun me enjoy, tho the alpha-omega partner still not allowed and of course, Yaku chose Kuroo, obviously. 

Yaku immediately plopped down the bed when they got inside the room with a loud groan coming out of his mouth. 

He has been hoping Lev would be his roommate but he didn't dare to hope more.

×××××××××××××××××××

"Lev, don't doze off to sleep, help me find who and where Kuroo is with now."

Lev lazily covers his head with a pillow.

"But I'm tired Kenma, let me rest for a bit."

Kenma got annoyed and snatch his pillow harshly.

"Why the heck are you tired? we just travelled for 3 hours Lev, it's not you to get that tired easily."

Kenma narrowed his eyes while glaring at Lev, then suddenly.

"Ok, don't tell me you did something inappropriate, and you did it on the plane's toilet?!."

Lev just smirked, thinking that smutty and erotic sex a while ago while his eyes are shut close.

"You filthy Alpha! you really don't know proper places to do that do you?."

Kenma keeps on hitting the pillow on Lev's back that made him laugh.

"ahahah! ok, stop it! don't get envious! come on let's look for Kuroo, Happy?."

He gets up and pulled Kenma out of their room since Lev is Alisa brother, he was given a room exclusively on a different floor where no student was checked in only him and Kenma's. Well since his different he needs to be away from omegas, and it happened that he was used to Kenma's. 

He wraps his arm again at Kenma's shoulder, he always does that to protect Kenma from Alphas, knowing his best friend being too quiet and weak, he needs him when they're on the crowd.

They're about to enter the elevator when someone snatches Kenma from him, and he felt the Alpha's intense glare shooing him away.

"Ok chill there Alpha, Kenma's all yours."

He chuckled as soon as he recognized it was Kuroo.

"Go back on our room Kenma, now is your chance."

He smirked when he walks pass through them waving his hand.

"Lev!."

Kuroo shouted and throw something on the air, he caught it with his other hand.

"Last room on the left, you're very much welcome."

Kuroo's smug smirks and meaningful stares got him confused, he's holding a key, it was on this same floor, he really thought he and Kenma were the only one in this floor.

"Oh well, might as well take a nap on his room, finally I can rest."

He walks straight on the other side of the floor and hurriedly gets in, noticing that there's someone inside, well he doesn't mind since he didn't smell something rotten when he entered the room, and he just wanted to rest, being so tired all of a sudden made him more lazily and he plops his body to the bed where someone's already using instead of the other bed that's still not use, removing all the buttons of his to, revealing his pale skin and well-toned body and unbuckle his belt and open his pants showing his boxer, he doze off to sleep fast, and he catch a glimpse of that sweet scent again but since he was too sleepy he didn't have the chance to see that it is Yaku he's with inside this room.

×××××××××××××××××××

Yaku hadn't known that Lev was here because he was too busy losing himself on a manga that Kuroo had recommended him a few hours ago with his earphones on, playing loud music. 

It took him 20 good minutes to take a break from reading the book and heaved out a sigh. It has also been 20 minutes since Lev had been relaxing around Yaku's bed. He removed his earphones off of his ears and turned around, only to shriek at the sight of Lev half-naked on his own fucking bed. 

"What the fuck-" Yaku whispered to himself. 

How come Lev came into their room when Kuroo had their keys? Pieces clicked all together, then Yaku groaned in exasperation.

"Kuroo... I'll kill that bastard later."

Yaku sighed tiredly and stares at Lev's sleeping face for a moment before registering that his upper body was bare for his eyes to savour. It wouldn't hurt if Kuroo and Lev would switch rooms, wouldn't they? 

Yaku slapped himself mentally. That could be called selfish of him. He frowned and sat on the bed where Lev was laying down and just stared at his face, taking the moment to himself.

××××××××××××××××××× 

Lev felt someone staring at him, and that sweet scent is making his nostrils tingles.

He slowly opened his eyes, and Yaku's blushing face who just got caught staring at him is the first thing he saw.

He smirked and pretend that he didn't catch him staring and teasingly grins.

"Loving what you see Babe?~."

With his bed and sleepy voice he teased and chuckles when Yaku blushes even more.

"I'm just kidding haha, I'm sorry for barging in, Kuroo gave his keys on me, I thought he's with an Alpha, so I made my self feel at home and sleep."

He yawns and stretches his arms up, flexing his tight muscle to move a bit, fix his shirt again and gets out of the bed.

"I should go, I'll look for some beta or omega to be your roommate."

He doesn't want to trouble him, finding him another partner is the best way, not him of course, it'll just make the Beta uncomfortable.

"Oh here's the key, so do you want a partner the same year as you? beta or omega? I'll look for one right now, so which is it."

He smiled genuinely, for the beta to feel at ease and not think that he was always like looking for someone to fuck, well he only wanted to make love with this little beta and no one else, so he hopes he doesn't think of him that way.

×××××××××××××××××××

"What, Kuroo wanted to switch rooms?" he asks with a rose brow. 

"Heh, looks like he wanted to get his hands on Kenma," he mutters to himself with a grin.

He eyes Lev and took notice on how Lev smiled genuinely at him. It wasn't very Lev of him to smile like that, it would be all grins and smirks but this time was different. And he could tell something's happening. 

He lifts his lips a bit and looks at Lev straight in the eye, trying not to blush. 

"No need. I want you to be my roommate," he says, trying his best not to stutter and meets the other's intoxicating emerald eyes that's piercing right thru his soul.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo8.o11.o20
> 
> >.< .......... >.<


	6. S I X

Lev blinks his eyes repeatedly. Shocked and lost for words.

"W-wait did I heard it right?."

He's taken aback, he didn't expect it. He fakes a cough and hides his blush by looking anywhere.

"Ahm, you sure?, don't worry, I won't trouble you or disturb your privacy."

He needs to adjust, he's not used to sharing a room with someone else than Alisa and Kenma, most of all this is Yaku, his little Beta, that has the sweetest scent that he's dying for. So he needs to make this right and show that he's not all sex, that he's more than that, and to show how he really like this little Beta.

"So, I'll just use the other bed, sorry for sleeping here on yours."

He apologetically smiled then move to the other bed. Sit for a while facing Yaku's direction. He scratches his nape then with a sudden blush again he says...

"Thanks for choosing me, Mori."

Yaku rose his brow in disbelief as he stares back at Lev. After a moment, he stifled a laugh from coming out of his throat and snorted instead. He coughs and looks at Lev again but right now, he had a blush creeping on his face. 

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. I just- I hadn't thought that you knew how to blush-"

He stifled his laughter again and grunted, trying to regain his serious posture. 

"No problem. You're a better roommate than anyone anyway, especially Kuroo," he says with a smile. 

"Anyways, I'll just go to sleep for now. Don't do anything appropriate while I am. Just don't. I'm tired and I'm not up to clean off all the mess you're gonna make so no. Don't." 

He says before burying his face into the pillow with a grunt.

Lev just made his self a laughing stock in front of the person he likes, 'what a great way to start this 1 hellish week', He cursed in his mind.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna disturb you, just don't spread your scent too much or at least take suppressant for the whole week if possible, have a nice sleep."

He finally calms down after embarrassing his self and blushing in front of Yaku is a very wrong move, he felt humiliated for the first time. 'That's so gay Lev!'. He almost hissed in his mind and buried his head on his pillow too. 

But for some unknown reason, Yaku's scent is getting stronger and he doesn't know if it's on purpose or he just can't really control it. 

Is he being tested now? 

'Fucking sweet scent so addicting, survival week begins Haiba Lev, better calm your dick for a week."  
He needs to hold this in for a week or at least jerk it off at the toilet when Yaku's not around.

His whole body is tingling, he lets his scent spread the room since Yaku can't smell him, but he really hopes he can at least smell him too, he groaned silently and tried to sleep too despite having a hard-on. He grabbed the remote and max the aircon on it's coldest temp to cool him down a bit, he can feel his scent completely spread out at the whole room and hopes for Yaku to notice it a little and control his own so he can calm his fucking dick down.

Yaku knows he should take suppressants but unfortunately, he doesn't have those. He doesn't even know when and how he's going to take those pills. 

He grunted quietly in mild discomfort and clutches the sheets as he tries to focus on being asleep. 

His doctor did say he won't be experiencing any stuff any omegas would feel, except for bonding, emitting scents and mild monthly heats. Speaking of heats-

'Don't tell me-' Yaku thought to himself as his eyes opened in surprise. 

He groaned as he felt slightly dizzy. It just seemed like he just ate an aphrodisiac food out of nowhere. He pants heavily, unable to calm himself down. He also hadn't been able to breathe properly. He also didn't know he's emitting too much scent, it was almost inviting.

He got up from the bed reluctantly and walks towards where Lev was laying down. He tugs on Lev's shirt and looks at him intently.

"Hey, can you lend me your shirt? Needed it for something," he asks but soon shakes his head. 

"Fuck that, I need all of your clothes. Please, I need it."

He knows he can't smell scents but his omegian instinct just made him look for any fabric to nuzzle on.

Lev got startled, the scent on the room got mixed with his but Yaku's scent is overpowering it and shouting that he's in heat.

He turns his back and saw how flustered Yaku's face is looking, he's sweating even tho it's cold, panting heavily and eyes getting diluted.

"W-wait you're in heat?!."

Yaku's grabbing his shirt and nuzzling his nose all over it, unbuttoning it fast.

"Hey wait Beta, calm down, you're having a hard time breathing, can you smell my scent?, am I causing you to feel that?."

He got worried, he's not a full omega nor a beta.Lev doesn't know a thing about his case, but he needs to help him, he looks like he's in pain.

He leaned on the dashboard, pulled him close to him, let's him sit in his lap and hug him tight, let him do what he needs to do.

"Come on Mori, tell me what I need to do to help you."

He gently massages the other's back. Kisses his head and tried to control his scent to spread any further and focus on helping his little Beta.

Yaku sighed into Lev's neck and nuzzles into his warm skin. He absentmindedly inserts his hands inside Lev's shirt and rests his palm on his back, sitting still on his lap. 

"Nothing. Just need you," he answers slurrily.

"Just need your presence. Can't really do anything right now," he added with a grunt when the squirming in his stomach was too hard to ignore. 

He tries to inhale and exhale softly when a glimpse of a sweet tempting scent came into his nostril. 'So sweet.' he thought as he nuzzles into his shirt even further.

"I didn't know you smell so good. You're so selfish for keeping it all to yourself," he commented drunk but he's not really drunk. Just out of his mind.

Yaku's voice, words, touch, sweet scent and the way he looks right now never entered in Lev's mind even once.

And now that he can smell him and even said it in a very inviting way, it gave him goosebumps all over his body and heat starts to burn straight to his length, it got rock hard in just a snapped because of all what he is witnessing right now.

His hands are snaking inside Yaku's shirt, starting to lose his control too, being hypnotized by the Beta's tempting gaze and touch.

"Are you sure you fine just by this?."

He uttered lewdly cause of being too drunk on the brunette's sweet scent.

His other hand reach for the Beta's bulge and rubs it ever so lightly.

"I want to help you, would you let me?."

He seductively whispers to Yaku's ear and nibbles his earlobe.

Yaku closes his eyes and breathes lowly as his brows crease up from the feel of Lev's hand on his aching bulge.

He covers Lev's hand where he's gripping his bulge gently and pushes it in further, making Yaku groan. 

"Yes, please. I need you, Lev." he says softly as he mouths the alpha's neck. 

He couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips down to Lev's crotch from feeling too much arousal than he has felt his entire life. The beta took Lev's nape and pulled him down for a kiss, not minding their teeth scraping. He just wanted to get a taste of Lev's sweet lips he had wanted so much.

Drunken from the sweet scent, the moment Yaku's lips met his, just like a wildfire, heat spreads to his whole body to burn from lust and wants.

He instantly flipped Yaku's body underneath and positioned on top of him without breaking their kiss, deepening it more, he roughly pushes his tongue inside the other's mouth, flicking and swirling hungrily, licking and sucking aggressively, making them moan in fantasy in between their kisses making them drooled and saliva flowing out on the side of Yaku's lips. Lev's hands now stroking Yaku's throbbing hard length, feeling it so hot and warm because of his heat, and his other hand pinching and teasing his sensitive buds. 

He pulled away from the kiss and coated his finger with their saliva while looking intensely at Yaku's eyes looking like a mess already. He shoves his two fingers inside Yaku's hole and that earned him a moan and whine, but that makes him pry him open so he added another finger and stretch his hole fast and hard.

He loves hearing Yaku moans in pleasure, so he removed his finger and inserted his rock hard length inside him in one deep thrust. Making Yaku gasped and almost lose his breath.

He wraps Yaku's legs on his waist and leaned down to kiss him again roughly then start to thrust fast and deep, never let his pace slowed down, fucking him finally on a bed where he can see his face clearly, fuck him deeper and see how he makes him a total mess.

Their skin slapping and erotic moans are all they could hear inside their room, making their lust and desire burn even more.

Lev tilts his head then licks and sucks Yaku's neck messily.

"You taste so good, feel so good and it makes me go crazy and fuck you senselessly."

He can feel Yaku's nails digging and scratching his back and he loves it, a proof of how he was wanted and needed by him.

"F-fuck you're scent is too sweet and it makes me want to eat you more."

The beta kept on biting his lower lip to contain his moans and grunts but he couldn't help but be loud, knowing that they'll be heard from the other side of the room - if there is one.

Lev still kept thrusting hard into his insides, making him scratch the alpha's back harshly, seeking for any support. He didn't make his pace slow and Yaku could feel he was so close to the edge. Very close that he could come any second. 

After one deep thrust into him, he was screaming in pleasure and his seeds were spilling out of his head ruining the sheets and his stomach but Lev still hadn't stopped thrusting into him but he knows the alpha isn't far from him. This made him panic. 

"Lev- Lev p-please st-ah-op! Stop!" he pleaded as he gripped on Lev's arm tightly. 

He's in heat but he's still completely conscious. He knows what might happen if this goes any further. 

Luckily, the alpha did stop and seemed to wait for Yaku's response. Yaku tries to calm down as he still felt his stomach squirm inside.

"Lev, please stop for now. Please," he says to Lev while looking to the alpha's emerald eyes with his tear-streaked brown ones. 

The tears weren't completely out of pleasure he was feeling a moment ago. It was more from the fear that he might bear an offspring with Lev and he definitely doesn't want that. At least for now.

Seeing how Yaku pleaded with fear made Lev's senses back, they were still panting heavily, and he can feel his knot throbbing. He manages to pull it out and lays on top of Yaku then buried his head on his neck, sniffing his sweet scent and try to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I lost control, I almost forgot you're on your heat."

He wrapped his long arms on Yaku's back, making him feel his warmth, and emits his scent to calm him down too.

"Sorry for being rough and reckless."

He softly whispers and snuggles into him more, brushing his nose and lips on the brunette's neck until he calms down.

"You want me to help you take bath?, I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

He chuckled and rest on Yaku's chest, hearing how it beats makes his heart beats the same.

"Don't mind my dick, I'll take care of it later, so don't be afraid of me please."

Yaku suppresses a chuckle and hits Lev's arm lightly - he wishes he could hit him stronger but he was too weak - as he lets Lev rest himself on his chest, feeling much lighter than he had a few seconds ago. 

"I can still take care of your dick, y'know. It probably hurts as shit so I'll take responsibility for it since I stopped the whole thing for a good reason." he says. 

"I would've calmed down if you'd just lent me your clothes, you dipshit. But, thanks."

He sighs in content and satisfaction when he got to smell Lev's scent. Fucking finally. After months of trying his omegian senses to just smell whatever shit may emit from a person, he could finally do it. But he remarked himself that he would only smell scents whenever he's in heat, which is unfortunate. 

He wraps his arms around Lev's neck tightly and angrily mumbles. 

"Take me to the shower. I'm dirty and sticky as fuck. Also, we need to take care of your dick somewhere else."

"Haha, I'm just kidding, you take a bath first, I'll take mine after you, I don't want you to see me jerk off !."

Lev laughs his heart out, being with Yaku brings out the best in him and his being his old self, the one that's free and always happy Lev.

"Ok, I'll just help you go there, cause I know you're sore down there."

He smirks and carried Yaku, bridal style like he weighs nothing at all.

"Are you even eating? I can't even feel your weight, guess being that small makes it more weightless. Pfft! Ahahahah! O-ouch! haha! Ou-ch!! stop! sorry! hahaha!! AAAAHH!! BABE STOP!!"

Yaku's biting in between his neck and shoulder hard.

He lets go of Lev's skin from his imaginary razor-sharp teeth after a few seconds of biting it like a mad dog. 

"That's what you get for mocking me. And also, I'm not weightless, you're just strong!" he hits Lev's arm again but buries his face into his chest. 

"You're such an asshole..." he mumbles, then hearing Lev cackle loudly. Yaku didn't notice he was smiling. 

They reached the bathroom and Yaku demanded he wanted to rest in the tub. He soon sinks down the hot water - luckily Kuroo left it open after the alpha took a bath - and sighs in relaxation. 

He eyes Lev and pouts childishly as he speaks. 

"Don't you need to take a bath as well..?" he asks, a blush threatening to creep on his cheeks.

Lev smiled genuinely, the sight of his little Beta, being a mess because of him, how he cuddles with him a while ago and how he looks incredibly adorable right night makes his heart beats crazy.

"I do need a bath, but, Would you like to see how I jerk off?, I guess you don't, so I'll just decline to join you right now, unless......"

He squatted in front of Yaku and levelled his face to him.

"......you really do want to see how I cum because of thinking of you, or even moan your name, or......."

He tilts his head and let his hand grip the tub instead of touching Yaku to endure the sight of him naked and steamingly hot on a bathtub.

"....look at you while feeling the pleasure and imagining you doing me a handjob until I cum~."

He seductively whispers that earned him a gasped and saw how Yaku's neck and shoulder turned reddish. He chuckled and mess Yaku's hair and looks back at him with a wide smile.

"Haha relax, I won't do it, I'm just teasing you, I promised already that I won't do unnecessary things right, take your bath now, I'll take one after you, don't worry my dick will calm down soon haha."

He leaned in a gave him a quick open-mouthed kiss since Yaku's gaping while looking at him and grab the opportunity as quickly as possible. He pulled away having strands of their saliva connected on their lips and he licks it off teasingly.

"hmmn, so sweet, can't get enough of how you taste, Babe."

Yaku grimaces at the sight but still blushes furiously nonetheless. He pinched Lev's arm as he continues to steam off the tub, feeling hot already. 

"Don't be such a troll! If you want to jerk off, don't tell me how you'll do it!" he's still pinching Lev, making the alpha whine but still chuckles, making his grip even tighter he's sure he would leave a bruise on his arm.

"Would you stop being a tease? And stop calling me 'babe'! You're creeping me more than you normally creep me every day!" he added, letting his iron grip on the other's skin go. 

He sinks down further to the tub to try and hide his blushing face that reached to his ears and neck from the grinning alpha until the water reaches his chin.

Despite being annoyed - as usual - to Lev, he couldn't help but savour the smell of Lev's scent because it smells so sweet, akin to lavender and peppermint oil. It lingers into his nose when he stopped sniffing too much and he's thankful for it. He wants to smell Lev's scent till his mild heat would eventually go off but he also wants to smell it forever, having it all to himself. But he knows he can't do that, especially when they're only just friends with benefits.

He hates the status but that's the only way he knows he could get close to Lev. At least that's what he thinks. He's too afraid of confessing to the beautiful, rich, prideful alpha when he's only a poor, broke student who's known to be hot-headed and cold. He's sure he would get turned down, thinking Lev is just here by his side for his physical structure so he dares not to ask the alpha out.

Lev just chuckled on how Yaku is being so cute and in denial.

He's getting more excited on this camping, now that he can have Yaku all to his self for the whole week when they're here on their room and all of the activities they'll gonna do. He's about to know Yaku more, he wants to be close to him, and hope that he can like him back even just a little. Cause he's already falling hard and deep, and it's way too fast that for sure he will never gonna be alive when Yaku won't return and catch him when he falls.

He needs to make move, try his luck while they're this close so Yaku won't doubt him, this camp is in favour of him and he thanked all Gods and saints for this opportunity. He just really wish he can make him fall for him too, and accept him. He's been longing to feel how to be accepted and loved, not because he's an alpha, but just because he's Lev Haiba. Being different is hard, and he's gonna take the risk now, cause he knows if it's Yaku, it's worth the pain and rejection, in the end, he will show him how he feels, but limits it and still observe how the brunette will react, he won't do anything stupid and try to control his urges towards him, lust can wait, but his feelings are overflowing right now that he needs to make a move already, and he can feel that he's not gonna regret anything as long as it is his little Beta.

"Babe, it's fine, I take back what I said when we first agreed to be in this "friends-with-benefits" thing, You can fall for me anytime, and I'm just here to catch you with open arms."

Lev uttered in a teasing way but really meant it, and hopes he can get a little bit of hope.

This got Yaku's eyes widen in surprise because he hadn't expected Lev to blurt something like this out of the blue at all. If he means by catching him with open arms, does he mean he'll reciprocate his feelings? Love him back?

Yaku then shakes his head after thinking about such nonsense. He manages to crack a smile as he tries to make himself relax from tensing too much.

"Like hell, I'll fall for you. Can't even manage to like you a bit." he chuckles in a joking way but it seems too painful in his ears. 

So he rephrased what he said with a soft smile, "I do like you, sorry about that, but in a friend's way. I'm completely contented with what we have. But, if I won't get enough of you, let's just see where this will go." 

He leaned down to give Lev's lips a soft chaste kiss, lingering his lips with his for a long moment before pulling away, still wearing a smile. 

"Y'know, I don't think I'll ever fall in love with you, but if you allow me to then, after a very very very long time, I will. Probably it'll take me more than my lifetime to like you," he says with a grin, meaning it not seriously but he hopes Lev understands it is not.

"Tell me, Lev, do you like me? Like, "like"-like? Because I'll definitely punch you in the face right now if you are." he says with a laugh and a light punch in his arm.

A quick peck on Yaku's lips then he grinned.

"hmmm~ let's just think I don't like you, cause I don't want to be cursed by you every time, hahaha!."

He decides to take a shower with him and not mind his still erect length and he suddenly thinks of an idea and face Yaku, and caught him looking at his body, scratch that, on his lower part body specifically there, he looked away flustered and blushing. 

"Oh by the way, since you're saying that you don't like me, and most probably hate me, then let's stop touching each other if one of us breaks it means he likes the other for real."

He smiled teasingly, he really needs to know his feeling before the end of this camp, he's being impatient all of a sudden.

"Goodluck babe~ but still, my arms are still open to catch you when you fall~."

He winked and send him a playful flying kiss before running outside the bathroom before Yaku hit him with the soap he was holding to throw at him.

"I'll be waiting for your touch babe!!! Hahahaha!!"

Lev shouted when he closed the door.

"Asshole!" Yaku shouted back but he couldn't contain the grin from hiding. 

After a few seconds, he sighs before mimicking the action like he's grasping the flying kiss and places it to his lips with a smile. 

He promised himself and Lev to not touch the alpha but no one said he couldn't steal Lev's clothes. He needs to nest for his heat after all. 

After bathing, he proceeds to dry his wet skin and hair before wrapping the towel on his hips. He walked out of the bathroom to go to his baggage, which is in the bedroom. The beta silently hopes the alpha isn't there to annoy him again. He walks towards the bedroom and notices Lev's half-naked figure like God had created him. His face immediately flushed when his eyes fell to his godly abs but avert his eyes to get his baggage.

He does his best not to look at Lev while changing but found himself peering, instantly looking away when Lev notices him. 

He still hadn't let the towel go when he changed into his shirt because he was getting self-conscious.

"Aren't you going to do something besides staring at me like a madman?" Yaku asks with an irritated look but still blushing when he caught Lev staring at him even though the alpha is done changing.

Yaku's a walking temptation, Lev just realized how this little Beta is so damn gorgeous and attractive, and even the word pretty suits him so fucking well.

His eyes are glued to him alright, he can't help it, he's so sexy and hot with just a towel on, and of course, his favourite, clothes off. 

He bites his lower lip while staring at him from toe to head then smirks playfully when their eyes meet.

"Sorry, not sorry for appreciating God's sexiest and hottest creation."

He grinned and Yaku blushes, even more, making him chuckle and smile, fuck his going crazy, he's falling alright.

"Touch me anytime babe and I'm gonna be all yours for eternity."

He pouts and acts like he's giving him a kiss then laugh on Yaku's poker face.

"Ahahahahah! don't be so mean, don't act and show that expression on how much you dislike me."

He acted like he's hurt, even hold his chest like it was stab by a knife and made his face like he was in pain.

"I know you hate me, but I'll still wait for your touch babe~"

He runs out of the room before the pillow that Yaku was holding hit him, and he's wearing Kuroo's clothes for the meantime since his luggage is still on the other room and he doesn't want to interrupt their confession to each other.

Confession.

Yes, he needs to gather all his confidence soon, cause he'll confess to his little beta if the timing and moment are perfect. Even if rejection is waiting for him, he will still confess and let his feelings reach him. He's not gonna hope for anything, less expectation, less pain

Yaku furrows his brows before proceeding to wear his clothes. He angrily slips his shorts that end to his knees and dries his hair more when he's done. 

He took short strides to hang the towel somewhere then walks to where the door was to get out and get some air on the balcony behind the apartment while it's still early. He noticed he was sore when a tinge of pain crept on his ass and hips. Somebody's gonna get it. 

The beta's phone rang shortly inside his pocket and Yaku grabs it to read whatever messages he had received.

Suga(R):  
Hey!! Where are you!! Get out of the apartment so we could set our dinner for later!! Everyone needs to participate!! (◐_◐*)

Yaku chuckled at this and sent a message back, almost forgetting he was supposed to look for wherever Lev went. 

MamaYaku:  
Sorry, Koushi. I was dealing with something earlier. 

Hey, do you have any suppressants in hand? 

Suga(R):  
OH, SO THAT WAS ALL ABOUT???? (´⊙ω⊙')

oh I thought ur a beta (°-°٥)

MamaYaku:  
I'll explain when you give some to me 

Suga(R):  
Okay..? ๏_๏

Yaku chucked his phone inside and proceeds to get out of the apartment. Lev was nowhere in sight so he took his time to see Suga, leaning on a nearby wall with something hidden in his hand behind his back. 

"You don't have to hide suppressants, y'know? The teachers would probably be proud of you if they spotted you." Yaku said as he took the suppressants gratefully. 

"Fat chance. I got scolded when I was a first-year carrying that around." Suga deadpanned with a sour face. 

Yaku smiled in disbelief. "Thanks for this anyways." 

He went back to the apartment after explaining Suga the reason why he needed them but the other one doesn't seem confused with this, he was rather curious so that's probably a good thing. 

After hiding the medicine inside one of his drawers, he spotted Lev.

"Oh, Lev. I thought you left. C'mon, we have to go outside. Teacher's orders." he said as he crosses his arms in his chest.

Lev managed to get his luggage on the other room when Kenma gave him the key and by the look of the room and the scent it was emitting, they had a long confession for sure, but it's hot and their scent is still shouting 'just got fucked' that made Lev chuckled and imagine his childhood best friend showing different kinds of expression in front of Kuroo and that's lit.

He was busy unpacking when Yaku suddenly spoke behind his back.

"You're back, where did you go?."

He leaves his things and just finish it later. He gets up and walk towards Yaku, but made sure he didn't touch him and walk pass through.

"Come on, let's go there together, but before you go out again, wear this."

He throws his black hoodie, that has a print "TAKEN" on it. 

"It's mine, and you need it to be scent mark by me, and well for your nesting too, try not to emit your scent, you'll gonna caught Alphas attention. But since you're having my scent from my hoodie, you'll be fine, so let's go?."

He smiled genuinely again, lost in his thought of owning this little beta with just him wearing his shirt and will make the others knows that 'this beta is mine, so fuck off', he grinned on his own thoughts and winked at Yaku.

Yaku's face turned sour when he read the word that's printed on the hoodie but didn't pay it to mind as he slipped the clothing on. It was super cosy and warm, it went past his hands but just folded them a bit since he likes oversized clothes. And he couldn't stop himself from sniffing the hoodie that made him smile to himself with a creeping blush on his face. 

He noticed Lev winking at him but just laughed it off before muttering a "Thanks". He took Lev's arm and drags themselves out of the room to make their way to the camp, not minding that his arms are still clung tightly to Lev's right arm. He also completely forgot that he wasn't supposed to touch the other.

Yaku catches the smell of barbeque when they got closer to the students who already took their time to prepare. 

"My favourite ~" he mumbles to himself as he lets go of Lev's arm to make his way to Kuroo and Suga but stops midway. 

"I'll just be with Kuroo and the others. It seems like Kenma is there too. Wanna come? But if you will, you need to help cooking." he says, still not noticing about the actions he'd made.

Lev can't help smiling and grinning at the same time, Yaku looks so adorable wearing his hoodie, it embraces his whole body perfectly.

And Yaku being too clingy and forgetful is so unexpected that it made him blush a bit, cause he's claiming that Yaku likes him already and not just forgetting their agreement just a while ago.

He didn't point it out, and let Yaku touch him casually, he loves it when he touches him like he was used to him already and comfortable with him being so close all the time. But he needs to endure touching him for laters confrontation. He smirked and just thought of some psychotic revenge for later.

Stares and gossips are everywhere, eyeing the both of them, but he doesn't care, as long as Yaku wants him around, he'll stay.

"I'll go and help since I'm starving from doing SOMETHING, a while ago."

He smirked and let his self be pulled by Yaku's grip in his arm.

The beta's face fell and tightened his grip on his arm as they kept walking.

"If that's what I think it is then count me out. Don't wanna hear about it," he mumbles while looking like a ripe tomato, earning gasps and more mumbles from the crowd but Yaku was too oblivious enough to notice it. 

"Just do whatever shit you're ordered to do. I'll just go with Kuroo. You know him right? Okay, then see you later." he bids as he marches towards Kuroo who has been staring at them slightly wide-eyed, and so is Suga but it looks like the omega would have his eyes pop out from widening his eyes too much. Meanwhile, Kenma sighs as he watches the meat and the other foods grizzle.

"People are being super weird today," he mumbles to himself as he helps a teacher chop the other unsliced meat off

As soon as Yaku let go of his arm, some girls approach him in an instant and even touching him casually. And ask him if he's free to have fun and stuff like he used to do back then. But now it's definitely a BIG NO.

If it is him from the past he'll like this, but now, he hates it, and they smelled even more rotten now just by being close with him.

But him being a gentleman, gently removed their hands off him and move a little far from their bodies cause they keep on sticking at him, he's not that kind of man who embarrasses people on a crowd. And also he can feel someone is staring or worst, glaring at him from somewhere near.

"Ahm, can you please excuse me for a bit, I need to do something."

He's enduring not to smell their scent cause it makes him puke. Good thing the girls are not that pushy and didn't stop him from going

"Those scent makes me vomit, shit."

His nose is aching from that foul scent. He decided to rest on the grass for a bit, just near where Yaku and the others are grilling.

Yaku continues to angrily grill because partly, Kuroo wouldn't stop bugging him if they'd done anything inappropriate at the room while he was out then secondly, he felt a spark of fire in his mind when some random girls came to Lev and even touched him casually like it was a normal thing to do. Yaku didn't know how he got this kind of feelings but he ensured himself that it wasn't jealousy. 

Kuroo is still bothering him, even poking his sides with tongs then Yaku finally had it and proceeds to kick Kuroo in the shins, earning a few laughs and snickers from the crowd around them, even from the teachers. If this is what they call comedy, then Yaku would gladly entertain them.

He was busy grilling until he noticed Lev just sitting on the grass, seeming out to his thoughts. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo8.o29.o20
> 
> >.< .......... >.<


	7. S E V E N

Yaku continues to angrily grill because partly, Kuroo wouldn't stop bugging him if they'd done anything inappropriate at the room while he was out then secondly, he felt a spark of fire in his mind when some random girls came to Lev and even touched him casually like it was a normal thing to do. Yaku didn't know how he got this kind of feelings but he ensured himself that it wasn't jealousy. 

Kuroo is still bothering him, even poking his sides with tongs then Yaku finally had it and proceeds to kick Kuroo in the shins, earning a few laughs and snickers from the crowd around them, even from the teachers. If this is what they call comedy, then Yaku would gladly entertain them.

He was busy grilling until he noticed Lev just sitting on the grass, seeming out to his thoughts. 

"Hey, Leg, you done sulking?" he called out.

Nose still aching he massages it gently and tries to sniff the delicious smell coming from the meat the others are grilling.

"Not sulking, I'm resting babe."

He can hear gasped coming from the people around them when he said the word "babe".

He just smirked and goes on at his teasing act towards Yaku and makes him touch him again soon.

"Are you done grilling?, feed me, babe, I'm hungry."

He pouted and acts like a baby in front of the crowd. He's not like this, but since he needs Yaku's attention, he'll do anything to gain it.

"Please babe."

Giving Yaku a pleading pouty baby face look, making their friends tease Yaku more.

Yaku's eyes furrow intensely and instantly hits Lev's head with the tongs he used. This alpha needs to keep his mouth shut. 

"Who the fuck told you you can call me "babe"?! We're not anything like that stop it." he scolds as he kept hitting Lev but soon stops. 

"Aww, the girlfriend is in denial." he hears one of the students says.

"C'mon, feed your baby, Yaku!" another one from the side. 

Yaku clicks his tongue in irritation as he tries to ignore them, continuing to grill the meat and soon places some on his plate to eat.

He took his time to stride away from the students, especially from Kuroo and Lev and sits down on the grassy field where there are no students but still close enough to the camp. 

"Fucking assholes. Why won't they mind their own business," he mutters to himself as he chomps on his food irritatingly.

Lev teased Yaku too much and he regrets it, he's avoiding him now, and he can only look at him from afar. He made him angry again. 

"Why are you so far, where my hands can't reach you."

He whispers to his self while looking at Yaku sitting far from the crowd.

He really can't do anything right, his way of expressing his feelings are all wrong. Yaku's attitude towards him proves it all.

He felt a hand taps his shoulder.

"You already know that Yaku has short-temper like his height right, don't give up, you look like you already lose hope, push Yaku's bottom more, cause the way I see this, he's just in denial."

Kuroo's words help him relax a bit, but still, he's not hoping for anything.

"I know, but I guess I'm just too hard to love, haha."

He fakes a laugh and ate a little. He lost his appetite already.

"I'll go back to the room, I feel bad all of a sudden, maybe because of the scents here."

He whispered to Kenma since he knows his condition, he nods and taps his back.

He looks at where Yaku is and he's still eating. For sure he'll not gonna look for him, so he didn't bother to tell him that he's going back to their room. Having mixed emotions overflowing inside him.

"You're so damn screwed Haiba Lev."

Yaku was done eating when Lev came back to the apartment. The beta sighed as he felt his irritation subside a bit and stood up to get rid of the paper plate. Once he was done filling his appetite, he scanned around to look for that silver-haired boy but he couldn't get a sight of him. Yaku blinked in shock when Lev went without bothering to tell him. Yaku's eyes furrow and kept his hands inside the jacket's pocket to keep his hands warm from the cold breeze of the atmosphere

"Guess he doesn't really like me, huh," he mumbles to himself as he sits down again, letting himself get lost in his thoughts.

Lev didn't actually go back, he just stood a little bit far from where Yaku is and have his eyes feast on how pretty and beautiful his little Beta is.

"This is bad, I fall way too deep."

He held his chest and felt his heart beating wildly just by looking at him.

He waited for the crowd to lessen and just stay where he is and stare at Yaku. When it's only a few people left and Yaku is still lost on his own little word. He decided to join him.

Yaku didn't felt him sits beside him, so he got startled and almost throw a punch on him

"Woah! there! it's me, relax haha."

He can't help but laugh on his reaction, one of the things he likes about him, he never hides what he truly feels on everything that's happening around him.

"Are you looking for me?."

He smiled genuinely while his head resting on his knees looking at Yaku on the side view.

"Your scent is very calming, I can finally breathe properly now because of you, Thank you."

He moved a little bit closer to Yaku and almost felt his warmth touching him, 'he's still on heat, so fucking back off Lev', says his thoughts on endurance and slightly move a bit far but he can't, cause Yaku's eyes are hypnotizing him like saying 'STAY' 

"I think we need to go back to our room, you're scent is starting to emit again, and looks like you'll need nesting any time soon."

Lev's still enduring and holding back from touching Yaku, he still needs confirmation before he finally let his self believe that he likes him.

"Come on, it's getting dark too, we need to go."

He didn't reach his hand out and just wait for Yaku to get up and he starts walking beside him. And it went just like that, both of them being silent until they go inside their room.

Lev goes straight to his luggage and finds a new hoodie for Yaku to nest with. He chooses the plain white one and places it above Yaku's bed.

"You can use it, If it's not enough, you can get any clothes on my luggage."

He smiled and turned his back and goes to his bed, removes his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, not minding Yaku who's just beside his bed. Since he knows he won't touch him anymore.

"I hope my clothes can help you, just call me or wake me up when you need my help ok. Goodnight Yaku."

"Goodnight," he says back as he held the jacket tight to his chest. 

The brunette lays down on the bed as he held the clothing close to him, sniffing it out but the smell isn't faint enough for him to smell the whole scent, making Yaku frown. This isn't enough. 

He could take the suppressants but if he would, he wouldn't get to smell Lev's scent for the rest of the night until tomorrow noon. Yaku still wanted to smell Lev until his heat would be gone but Yaku's scent can make any alpha crazy so that's one of the reasons why he should take them. Unless if he's scent-marked. But he doesn't want to be marked like someone had owned him. On the other hand... 

He sighs in defeat and removes the black jacket he was wearing a while ago because the smell has faded to wear the white one Lev gave him. He hops out of the bed and slowly walks to where Lev's bed is. The brunette made sure the alpha had his breathing even - asleep now - before laying down with their chests face to face. He takes a look of Lev's calm sleeping face before smiling faintly at the view and rests his hand where Lev's scar was spotted. He sniffs Lev's scent and buries his face to where the alpha's scent gland is because he wants the source of it. 

He doesn't care what would Lev's reaction would be. It wouldn't hurt if he would be affectionate to the other for some time. Yaku still forgot about the rule Lev made but if he did, he would still do this anyways.

Lev felt something warm on his neck, knowing it was Yaku, he didn't move to touch him, still resisting his urges, cause he needs to know his feelings first before he can finally confess and touch him again.

He stays still for a while and waits for Yaku to settle down and stops moving.

He can feel Yaku's hot breath on his neck and his nose rubbing on his scent glands, and he's loving this, Yaku being too clingy and needy when he's in heat and can even smell his scent is making his mind go crazy and just let his self be insane because of thinking about him.

He's fighting the urge of touching him and just pretend he's asleep but it looks like Yaku wants his attention so much that he suddenly suck his neck that made him stiffened. He can't hold it in much longer but he's still doing his best.

"Beta, you're sucking me like you own me, and may I remind you that you're touching me, knowing that it'll confirm that you have feelings for me."

He can't stop his mouth for saying it, he needs to know it or he'll go hella crazy, and just hear him reject him now.

Yaku opened his eyes after absentmindedly licking the sore spot he'd left on Lev's neck and looks up to meet the alpha's open eyes. He thought he's been asleep. 

He continues to play it cool and buries his face into the alpha's neck again. 

"Don't I own you?" he mutters as he closes his eyes.

"I'm completely aware that I'm touching you but that doesn't mean I have feelings for you. Just touch starved. I thought you knew better than this." he adds. 

He was blurting out things he himself doesn't know. He was too consumed by his heated state that he was stating things that he didn't want to say to the alpha and even escalates the actions he shouldn't be doing in his conscious mind. But he can't help it since Lev's scent is too sweet for him to ignore. 

Yaku manages to stand up from the bed with his elbow as support and places his hands on both sides besides Lev's face, cornering him down. He bends his arm so he could cup Lev's soft yet sharp cheeks and looks at the alpha with hazy eyes. 

"Can kissing you be called platonic even though I like you?" he asks without any second thoughts as he starts to lean down, their faces merely an inch away.

Lev smiled and decided not to take advantage of Yaku's heat state. And it looks like he's not on his real self-talking, cause his sweet scent is spreading like crazy again.

He'll just quit it since he can reject him in this state, what more if he's conscious and normal. It really hurts a lot when you can see the person you're ready to die for rejecting you straightforwardly.

"I know, you hate me, but I'll still help you if you need me." 

He faintly chuckled and let his longing end here. He grabs Yaku's nape and pulled him to let their lips touch and kiss him gently and slowly, remembering how his lips taste and letting him feel how much he likes him without words being spoken.

"I'll end my stupidity and let you touch me without any consequences, use me all you want Mori, I'm all yours."

He confesses but voiced it out like he's just kidding not to ruin the mood and kiss him again passionately, burying all his emotions and let these feelings marked him forever.

Yaku kissed him back with the same intensity and cups his porcelain cheeks again, stroking the soft skin with his thumb as he does so. He places one long kiss before pulling away from the contact, faces an inch away.

"Thank you, Lev." he mumbles quietly but still loud enough.

"But I won't use you," he adds as he climbs off of Lev to lay down beside him. 

"I'm still conscious. Don't think because I'm in heat means I'm completely out of my mind. I can withstand my condition."

He's blushing madly but ignores the heat of his face. He still buried his tomato red face in Lev's bare chest though. 

The conscious part wasn't completely the truth. He was conscious all the time but his body doesn't want to coordinate with his mind so he couldn't stop all of those things he did a while ago. And he's glad because of it for no reason at all. 

"And who said I hate you? You're having ridiculous assumptions again without even proving what you believe in," he says inaudibly in Lev's chest as he tries to close his eyes

Lev smiled faintly, and let Yaku feast on his chest for his nesting.

How he wishes he can hear those 3 special words from his lips, he's not gonna make things complicated, and just really hide his feelings from now on. Cause he doesn't really have a chance to make his little beta fall for him. Only in his dreams.

He chuckled bitterly, another heartache and pain, is it really hard to love him? is being different makes it even harder?. 

"You hate me from the very start right, and you just clarified that you don't have feelings for me, so I assumed this will go on as friends with benefits relationship, and I won't ever own you."

He sighed as he holds his tears from falling, almost breaking his heart just by accepting that Yaku doesn't have feelings for me at all. It's really just him liking, no, it's more than that, the right term is Love, he loves Yaku already that's why his heart is aching this much because of being rejected directly just right in front of his face.

He kept his will strong enough to hold his emotions inside and never let a single drop of tear falls out of his now teary eyes, and good thing the room is already dark and Yaku's resting on his chest and he'll not gonna see it.

"Sleep now beta, rest well and I'll make sure you're gonna fine from now on, I'm always here to help you when you need me."

He kissed Yaku's head and tried to sleep while having his heart being broken into pieces.

Yaku frowned at all the words the alpha had said. He could almost feel the pain behind those words and he didn't know why. Why does he have to be this oblivious to not know anything Lev feels? 

He did clarify that he didn't hate Lev, right? It could be meant that he likes the intimidating alpha but he doesn't know why Lev keeps denying those. 

Does he really need to use the correct words?

Seems like it.

He scoots closer to Lev's level and gave Lev's lips a soft chaste kiss before muttering.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't the truth. I was too scared that you might not reciprocate my feelings because I'm just some random, disgusting, beta. I don't really know if I'm a beta nor an omega, I'm just different. Too different from your likes."

He wraps his hands around Lev's chest and buries his face into him while still blushing madly. 

"I'm sorry I made you think I hate you," he mumbles. 

"It's actually the complete opposite of that." 

He hopes Lev would get what he had said and just get on with it already because he's burning in embarrassment and he also wants to sleep.

Did Lev hear him right? did he really said it was the opposite of what he just said?. Can he still hope that he Yaku feels the same?

But how come he can't say it to him? Is it hard to say he like him? Or he's confused? Or it's because oh his heat? 

He hugged him back, feel his warmth pressing at his body and sniffing the sweet scent he's emitting.

"Mori, let's talk about this when your heat is done, and you're not disgusting at all, you're the sweetest beta anyone would want to have and your status doesn't mean you can't be love, being different is not a problem, if someone truly loves you, he'll accept you for who you are, I'm sorry for saying weird things, I'm being selfish again and asking at the wrong time, just forget it, for now, it's not that important anyway, don't mind me, I'll help you until your heat subside. Goodnight Mori."

He uttered softly before letting his self doze to sleep with emotions he never wants to feel anymore. He just really hopes his heart stops for beating loudly for this little Beta.

The night has passed and the sun rays illuminated by the crystal windows passing through. Yaku woke up from his deep slumber and yawned at the silent morning. The brunette opens his eyes and eyes the still sleeping alpha, breathing evenly at each air he took. Yaku sighs and leans in to give Lev's gaping lips a quick peck before standing up from the bed, causing the springs to move softly. 

"Another day, another hell," he mutters to himself as he removes Lev's jacket from him then his shorts with his boxers. He took the laying towel from the other bed and wrapped it around his waist securely before heading to the bathroom to refresh his self.

After a few minutes of cooling off, he gets himself out of the tub and dries his wet body then his damp hair. He walks out back to the bedroom to change into his cosy clothes but still slipped into Lev's red jacket from the alpha's luggage, letting the sleeves pass his tiny fingers. 

He stares at the drawer where his suppressants were hidden, his face turning into a frown again, thinking if he should take the pills. But then again, he thinks this is for the better so he slides the drawer out then took one of the pills. He marches towards the dispenser to get water. After filling the glass, he took the pill into his mouth then drank slowly before heaving out a sigh. He wonders if he could still smell Lev's scent after this.

"Hey, Yakkun. What's up?" Kuroo said at the other side of the line when Yaku called him.

"Nothing. Just needed some company for a moment," he mumbles. 

"What, aren't you with Lev?" 

Yaku looked to where Lev's bed was and noticed the alpha is still heavily sleeping with drool dripping at the side of his lips. This made Yaku smile a bit. 

"The beanpole is still sleeping," he answers, bringing his lips down.

"Anyways, where are you right now?"

"Heh, just laying down with my kitty."

"You mean Kenma?"

"He wouldn't let me go. Very clingy. Became like this ever since we bonded."

"Wait, what."

This made the beta wide-eyed after hearing what the alpha had said to him. 

"What?"

"You literally just met yesterday."

"Nope. We met days ago but hadn't really talked much."

"That's still the same-"

"It's fate."

Yaku snorted at this but pulls the phone away for a bit because he can't survive the week with Kuroo teasing him about how funny his snort sounds like. 

"You need to stop watching rom-com movies, you dork."

"Can't even care to congratulate me?" Yaku could see the childish pout behind the phone. 

"Fine. Felicidades."

"You know I can't understand French."

"It's Spanish, not French."

"Can't you just- okay nevermind. You're hard to convince."

"Good thing you know."

"Oh, Kenma's awake. Gotta go."

"'Kay. Kiss him for me, will you?"

"Sure."

Kuroo was the first to hang up. Yaku stared at the phone for a while, mind still hanging at the bonding thing. How come they bonded too soon when they only met plus, they're so different from each other. Yaku was also wondering why a stoic and empathetic person like Kenma would fall for someone like Kuroo who's completely opposite from what those words are? 

Yaku wondered if he would ever get bonded. And if he does, he hopes it's someone like Lev or Lev himself. 

He heard the sheets shuffling so he turned around to see Lev moving.

"Oh, morning skyscraper." Yaku greeted, still clutching his phone.

Lev sits on the edge of the bed when he woke up, yawned wide and stretch his arms up, wipes his eyes and his disgusting drool, damn habit, he didn't notice Yaku is just beside his bed and looking at him.

"Oh, morning skyscraper."

He startled and hope he didn't saw his drool, too late tho, cause for sure he saw it while he was still sleeping, he slightly blushed and scratched his nape.

"Morning chipmunk, why are you up so early? didn't you have a nice sleep with me.?"

He joked but half meant again, maybe he's not making him comfortable enough. He sighed and gets up, not minding that he's only wearing his boxer and walk towards where Yaku is sitting.

"Oh, I forgot, I don't have the right to touch you unless you need me."

He was about to kiss him but stops halfway remembering their conversation last night.  
And Yaku's not emitting any scent at all.

"I guess you took suppressant, I can't smell you anymore, you'll gonna be fine from now on if you take them, so you'll not gonna need my help that often. And you can still have any of my clothes too, you look prettier when you wear them, it looks like I own you, haha just kidding little Beta."

He smiled but not enough to hide his sad expression so he messes up Yaku's hair and made his way to his luggage to get his clothes and take a bath.

He was searching what to wear when his heart suddenly felt strange and it was connected to his scar on his torso. He gripped his chest and tried breathing slowly. 

"What now, damn it."

Yaku found Lev's actions this morning too different than what he usually does with him. Too different than usual. He took his time to text Suga a message that he would be at the camp once he's done with something. Yaku sighs after sending the message.

"Are you gonna take a bath? Better do it fast, they need us to be gathered ASAP. We have an activity to do today." he says but all he had as a reply was a groan. 

"Lev? You okay? You seem paler than usual." 

He got another groan but this was clearly more in pain. Yaku immediately plopped to his side and placed his hand on Lev's back, trying to soothe him. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Lev?"

Lev smiled faintly and face Yaku.

"I'm fine chipmunk haha, maybe I just ate too much yesterday that made my stomach ache."

He lied and act like he's not feeling pain anywhere, his heart is aching but still bearable.

"You can go first, Alisa message me to meet her this morning before I go to the campsite for the activity."

He taps Yaku's shoulder and messes his hair again.

"Don't miss me too much beta, I'll go straight to you when I get there."

He winked and gave him a flying kiss before entering the bathroom. When he locked the door he squatted and grip his chest. He messages Alisa and good thing she's online and told him to go on her room immediately after he takes a bath.

He manages to finish his bath without any problem but the pain is still there, he just calm his self under the heated shower. When he goes outside Yaku was not there anymore, and it's a good thing so that he doesn't need to act his fine. His eyes fall on Yaku's luggage and spotted a black handkerchief, he gets it and it smells like his sweet scent, he sniffs it like he hasn't smelled him for so long. Then his heart finally calmed down and his breathing is back to normal. 

"Ok, what now, am I being too needy?."

He borrowed the hanky without asking Yaku, he needs it for the meantime until he confirms what's happening to his body now. He went to Alisa room and explained to her what happened. And she decided to call his doctor and psychiatrist that ends up to a video call since they need to explain to Lev what is his condition right now.

"Lev, before I start explaining, would you mind to tell us if you've knotted to someone?"

Lev was caught off guard, looks like his situation is getting worse. But since he's eager to recover and be normal, he promises his self from the very start that he'll cooperate and tell everything they need to know for his fast recovery.

"Yes, it happened when I'm on my rut, just last week."

Alisa gasped and panic.

"Wait! Are you out of your mind Lyvochka! You do know you're still under medication and sessions right?!"

He grabs Alisa arm and grips it gently.

"I'm sorry Alisa, it's just it happened unexpectedly and I lost control."

He sighed and pulled Alisa back to her seat. As the doctor starts to explain his condition right now.

"Well, actually it's not a bad idea that he knotted, Ms.Haiba. Cause it's one of the cures for his condition. But it is a lifetime cure, meaning he needs that person for the rest of his life to be normal, also they need to do the bond and mating. And it looks like they haven't done it that's why he's feeling random pain all over his body, and his mate scent is one of his life sources now, they need to stay together since Lev here has a rare case, he's gonna be weak without his mate, the far his mate is the weaker he'll get. But it's not life-threatening unless you've knotted to just random omega Mr Haiba? that'll give you a lifetime problem and pain."

Lev got frozen on his seat and can't process all the doctor have said. Then Alisa asks for a final clarification since she's thinking that Lev had done it with some random girl he doesn't even know.

"What will happen if they don't do the bond and mating, Mr Yamato?."

The doctor looks straight to Lev with a serious expression.

"He'll never be cured, and worst he'll gonna reject all kinds of omega scents and makes him lost his sense of smell and sense of taste cause they're are connected, cause he'll only accept the scent of the person he knotted with. That's why I told you to never get overboard, but since I know your history, I know for sure that this person you knotted with that you told us is the very first person you smelled that has the sweetest scent. Am I right?"

He just nodded and look down on his hands that are now clenched. Lev is getting anxious and starting to get scared. He's not ready for this, most of all he don't want to drag Yaku on his fuck up condition. And this is a lifetime decision they are talking about and Yaku won't ever agree on this, this is too much to accept, they've just met and he doesn't even like him at all. 

"I understand, but I'll do this by myself and just wait for the time for me to be cured in a different way, cause she can't be with me for the rest of her life, it's too much to ask."

He lied and told them it's a she, and she's not attending the same school for Alisa not to panic more and talk to Yaku if he knows it's him and insists him to bond and mate with him just for the sake of him being cured, that'll be so unfair to Yaku cause he'll gonna get chained and jailed to stay with him for the rest of their lives, that Lev really wishes to happen but not because of this situation, not because Yaku needs to, not because Yaku doesn't have any choice, not because Yaku just returning the favour of helping him on his heat and scent marking.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato, I'll just update again, I'll be fine Alisa, don't worry too much, it won't kill me, just trust me on this, I'll do my best to be cured."

No, He'll not gonna let Yaku know this, he doesn't have to, his having his own condition to deal with, he won't add up to his worries and be a burden to his life.

He left Alisa with the assurance that he'll be fine and it's for sure, but when he got his time alone while walking towards the campsite, he stops in front of the sea where the sun is finally rising and greeting a good morning and another day to feel alive and enjoy life.

"I'll be fine, I can do this alone, I never wish to be an Alpha, so why, why me, You'll not gonna let anyone be a drag on your fucked up life, you'll suffer alone Lev Haiba."

He uttered while looking at the beautiful scenery of the beach and sun with trembling lips and broken words, where his tears start to fall from all the pain that he had suffered and will be suffering for the rest of his life.

Yaku was wandering around with Kuroo and Kenma with him, the mated couple hand-in-hand as they walked with the beta which made the mentioned person scrunch his face up in bitterness. 

"Where's your alpha, Yaku?" asks Kuroo after a minute of walking. 

"Went out to his sister, Haiba-san. Dunno for what reason," he replied with a stoic face and monotonous voice.

Yaku noticed how Kenma's expression turned into a worried one. It seems like the omega knows what Lev is up to but Yaku is only a nobody to pry into their business. He just shrugged it off. 

They noticed more and more students had come on the field now, their faces still streaked with lack of sleep. 

"Seems like it'll start anytime now," Kenma utters. 

"Should we wait for beanpole?" Kuroo asks as he looked from left to right.  
"Probably not. His sister can manage him anyways." Yaku answers with a scratch to his head.

Lev is acting very different from what he used to and that's bothering Yaku very much. He's not used to Lev being too quiet when he's supposed to make noises at an ungodly hour. He's not used to Lev not flirting with him whenever he's around. He's not used to Lev not kissing him when he expected him to. All of those bothers Yaku so much. He'll ask Lev when the night comes, hoping the things he used to hate would come back.

Lev's been spacing out all day thinking of what happened this morning. He chose to be alone for a while and just think things on his own.

"Why is my life so unfair."

He sighed bitterly and let the sea waves reach his feet and just stares on the beautiful sunset. 

It's just their second day of camp but he already wants to go home and just lock his self on his room and let his mind rest for all this.

"I never should've let my rut took over my consciousness at that time."

He just really hope Alisa won't pry on it and keep his condition just between them.

He suddenly swims for half an hour to cool his head and gets back on their room having his shirt still damp with water and still looking wet, but not dripping anymore.

He also avoided being close to Yaku all day. Cause he needs to get used on not seeing or smelling him from now on. He doesn't want to make any trouble for him. But he can't do it right now since they're sharing the same room.

He entered the room after a long sigh. He was greeted with an empty room, but heard the bathroom shower on, indicating that Yaku is taking his bath. So he decided to change his clothes first because it's getting cold already.

He removed all of his clothes and wear a new one, but when he was about to put on his shirt, warm fingers stroke his spine that made him almost jump in surprise.

"Oh, sorry I got you surprised there," Yaku said, pulling his hand back. 

He was done showering after a long day of doing activities with their partners, just some stuff to get you to know about what the advantages of being an alpha, omega and beta and apparently, Yaku learned none because his mind was out of Earth, wondering where Lev has gone to. 

Yaku rose a brow when he noticed Lev's hair was damp and still dripping, smelling like salt. 

"You were swimming all day, weren't you? Kuroo has been looking for you. You left your partner without even giving him a notice that you would be slacking off all day." he scolded with a disappointed voice and face, putting his hands on his hips that were still covered with a towel.  
Yaku sighed a long breath as he sits on the bed with a soft thud, keeping his legs together because he still hadn't worn any proper clothing. 

"If there's something bothering you, you can always tell me. I'm here to help," he says with a soft smile, hoping Lev would answer.

He's not yet ready to face him, he's scared, he doesn't want him to know his condition. 

"Sorry, I just did something today, I was excused for today's activity, I'll just message Kuroo to say sorry too later."

He said without turning his back to see Yaku, being this close to him again makes him want to get melted and ask for his help and be with him for the rest of their lives, but it's too much to ask and all of sudden. 

"By the way, I borrowed your hanky, but it gets wet too, I'll return it after I wash them, sorry for not asking for your permission."

He talked like a normal friend, no feelings attached, no hint of anything that'll make Yaku doubt, but he's wrong, Yaku knows him already in just a span of a month. He can read him like an open book. He sure can hide his emotions but Yaku can see right thru it.

"Thank you, Yaku, but I'm fine, everything cool."

he says still not looking and tried to focus on his luggage to look for his clothes to wear for tonight, he needs to wear clothes now and not reveal his body like he did last night.

Yaku didn't know what Lev's word had been wrong but he could feel a painful tug on his heart when Lev seems like he's... avoiding him. Is this what they call karma? 

Yaku gave a simple nod and took his luggage to find some clothes he could wear for himself. He immediately slipped into his grey turtleneck sweater and black joggers and fixed his luggage. 

"Gonna sleep now. You can go ahead for dinner. I somehow don't have an appetite for tonight." he mutters.

He climbed into his bed and covers himself sans his head with the bed's comforter, burying his face into the pillow. 

"G'night," he mumbles before closing his eyes tightly.

"Goodnight Mori."

He softly whispers and walks toward the bathroom take a bath for almost an hour. He chose to wear a pair of black pajama to cover his whole body. He's being so sensitive of Yaku'd touch so he needs to at least cover up his skin.

He was so drained today that he's feeling his heart starts to get painful again. He looks for Yaku's luggage but it was lock already, he can't borrow any of his clothes to smell his scent.

He walks quietly on Yaku's bed, checking if the beta is still awake, he can smell his sweet scent again, looks like his suppressant wears off. His scent is pulling him close, he gently lay down on Yaku's back, not touching him and made a little gap between their bodies, just close enough to smell his scent and decided to stay there for a couple of minutes to let his heart be back to normal. But he falls asleep from stress and exhaustion.

The light shuffling of the bed made Yaku spring his eyes open. He looked behind him and saw Lev breathing heavily beside him, only leaving a short gap between them. Yaku felt a bit of relief that Lev wasn't completely avoiding him. 

He rolled to his other side, making him face Lev. Yaku hadn't noticed he was smiling as he stares at Lev but if he did know, he would let himself do it anyway. 

Lev must still be awake right now but he didn't care as he wraps his arm around Lev's waist, still keeping a distance between them. 

"I thought you hated me," he mutters, half-hoping Lev didn't hear him. 

"Was it something I said last night?"

"I never said that I hate you."

Lev replied, eyes still close and let Yaku's arm wraps on his waist. Making his heartbeats be steady. He really does need Yaku to live normally. But he can't just ask him to be his mate and to be with him for the rest of their lives, he'll find it ridiculous and unbelievable.

"What makes you think that I hate you, can't you see and feel how much I clung into you for the past weeks, I even do things that I don't usually do just to be noticed by you."

He confessed while eyes still closed and not touching Yaku on return, cause he doesn't want to lose his control again and take advantage of him.

"Can I stay here? I won't touch you, I just need your scent, it calms me."

Yaku slowly looks down as his brows crease up slightly, suddenly feeling guilty. 

"Sorry. I was too caught up with my anger I hadn't got to appreciate your efforts," he utters softly. 

He gets his hand away from his waist and just clutches it close to his own chest as he nuzzles into the comforter even more, suddenly feeling his eyes into the brink of tears but still managed to hold it in. 

"And yeah, you can stay here." was all Yaku manages to speak before closing his eyes again, scolding himself internally why he let his guard down.

"Thank you, Mori, for everything, meeting you is one of the things I'll never forget, and your scent will mark me forever, thank you for letting me experience to be a normal Alpha."

He can't hold it in, he leaned close and kiss Yaku's forehead, eyes, nose and cheeks, leaving his lips untouch before he loses control again if he insists.

"Sorry I can't help it, you look so cute like that, I'll just go back on my bed while I can still hold back."

"No, you won't." 

Yaku immediately took Lev's cheeks tightly and crushed their lips together messily but Yaku soon found the rhythm. It was just a simple tight press on the lips but Yaku's heart could almost explode from this. 

He pulled away when both of them needs their intake of air but Yaku still gripped on Lev's soft cheeks. 

"I missed this so much, Why're you holding back?" he says quietly as he looks at the alpha with glassy eyes. 

"If it's something I said or done, then you could've told me. I would've done everything just to fix the mistake I may have made just to make you come back to me. Why the hell are you holding back?"

Yaku's lips were quivering right now and he couldn't stop it from twitching. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, causing a single streak of tear to run down his cheek. 

"Sorry, that was a dumb move," he mumbles as he let go of Lev's face to cover his own to wipe his face hastily.

Lev removed Yaku's hand and grip it tight and kiss him back slowly and gently, pouring his love for him and he can't help but shed some tears too.

They're both trembling being in pain but just let each other cry.

He still continued kissing him despite having their tears being mixed together on their cheeks. Lev can clearly smell his sweet scent that made his heartbeat normally again

He pulled away and rest his forehead to Yaku's.

"You've done nothing wrong, I just assumed you have feelings for me but you clearly said you don't have any, I accepted that you don't need to say sorry for anything at all, and I'm holding back since I don't have the right to do anything to you, I don't own you, and I'm not your mate."

He sadly mumbles thru his cracky voice from crying but still manage to smile genuinely.

Yaku immediately wipes his eyes and nose and then immediately scowled at him with his mouth gaping open. 

"What the fuck do you mean? I did say that it wasn't true! That clearly states that I like you, doesn't it? And I clearly remember that I did say that the lie was the complete opposite! Do you want me to state it more clearly for you? Fine!" 

He took Lev's cheeks again and smashed their lips. Again. Rougher and harder this time, their teeth were clunking now. He pulled away with an angry face but his cheeks were splotchy red.

"I like- fuck that, I love you Haiba Lev." he growls as he creases his brows even more.

"There, happy?!" 

He lets go of Lev's face but gave him a light slap on the cheek before doing so. He rolls to his other side so his back was facing Lev. He buries his face into the pillow angrily as he mutters some cusses.

Lev was dumbfounded. Did Yaku just confess? Did he got angrily confessed was more accurate.

He pinches his cheeks to check if he's dreaming.

"Ouch, fucc I'm not dreaming at all, You just confessed to me right Mori???."

He was back to his self and can't help smiling like an idiot.

"say it again, hey Mori, look at me, face me, tell me you love me again please."

But no avail, Yaku is being stubborn and hiding his face on his pillow.

"Don't hide your pretty face baby, let me see how it looks like while you're saying you love me."

Lev can't stop repeating his request like a broken record, he is so happy.

"Mori, I'm so happy right, so look at me, let me tell you something too."

He tried to pull him close to his body and feel his heat transferring to him

Yaku couldn't stop the teary grin from showing on his red face. There's no avoiding this so he once again faced Lev as he wiped his damp face. 

"I love you, you dumbass," he confessed once again. 

He snorted at how Lev broke his smile into a wider grin. This is all happening too fast right now but he's glad his feelings are reciprocated. He thinks. 

"Now, what was that you're gonna tell me?" he asks, still with a smile on his face.

Lev tears can't stop flowing, his heart is pounding wildly, he never felt this happy in his entire life. He didn't bother to wipe his tears.

"So this is the feeling of being loved in return. Don't wake me up if this is just a dream, Mori."

He smiled playfully still do with tears but who cares, he's so happy that it made him this emotional, his pain from the past disappears like it was never been there from the start, hearing those words from Mori is all it takes to bring him back to his old self.

He wipes Mori's eyes and cheeks and looks intensely straight to his eyes where he can see his world and his heart would likely to skip a beat just by looking at his favourite person in the whole universe.

"I love you, Mori, since the first time I met you."

He leaned down and close their gaps, hearing their hearts beating for each other and waiting for this moment, Lev made their lips lock and sealed it with the loveliest kiss they have ever shared.

Yaku kissed back with the same intensity and rests his hand on Lev's arm as he kept on pressing his lips against Lev's softly. After a few moments of drifting off to Cupid's land, Yaku was the first to pull away but Yaku gave a small peck before letting go because he couldn't get enough of just one kiss. 

He then kissed Lev's swollen eye then to the other and makes his way towards Lev's damp cheeks. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo9.o17.o20
> 
> >.< .......... >.<

**Author's Note:**

> HOOT! HOOT!  
> ಠ◡ಠ 💓 ಠ◡ಠ
> 
> WHO'S UP FOR OMEGAVERSE!?  
> KUDOS! KUDOS! KUDOS!  
> COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> ಠ∀ಠ 🖤 ಠ∀ಠ
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK HOOMAN!  
> (^._.^)ﾉ(^._.^)ﾉ ～>')～～～
> 
> SMUT AND ANGST ON THE WAY!!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~~~  
> ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ 💘 ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> oo8.oo3.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


End file.
